The Last Ride: To the Maximum Level
by SoNotPerfect
Summary: Ok here, my first story. I'll make it short and snappy that way you can get on with your fabulous reading. Max dies and she tells Fang she loves him, on her last breath. The flock is caught and Fang does not know where the new School is. Fang gives up searching for them and finnaly begens his life. A surprise is at every corner for uor Fangy and I can not wait until they happen.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, so Im like a total beginner here, But i just had to write a story. Sadly, Im not awesome enough to own this. The Great and Powerful James Patterson owns most of the characters. Cept for the other characters, they are mine. This is just a really sad part where Max dies, but hopefully I will find out how to add on to the story, (adding chapters). Don't hate me plz. But feel free to review.

Fang

We were up agaist 30 erasers. I had gotten 5 down with the help of Iggy. Nudge was holding back 3, while Angel used her freaky powers to down least 6 already. Gazzy was setting several bombs.

A shrill scream peirced the air. The atmospere went chilled and bitter. I turned just in time to catch a glimpes of Angel before an eraser came up behind her, and injected a drug. She fell right to sleep right when they cuffed her and threw her in the back of a black van. Gazzy was next, when they caught him by surprised, and drugged him.

Max screamed, with a look of horror, she stared past me. I turned, only to find a gun pointing to my very head. Ari grabbed me around the neck and pulled me towards him, still keeping his loaded gun at me.

"Sorry we have to do this Preety Boy, but Max is history." , he whispered. My blood ran cold. Ari aimed his gun to Max and let the first round to her calf muscle. She shrieked and dropped. She held her leg, her face in tight pain. I looked in horror as guns ran freely to Max, each one ending in her legs, thigh, shoulder, arm, and stomach. Ari let me go as the last bullet reached Max's chest. Unable to fight, I crawled over to Max. They drugged Nudge and Iggy last, threw both in the van, and drove away leaving Max and I. I grabbed Max's cold hand. Her eyes were dull, and her heart beat slow and faint.

"T-take care of m-my flock." , she whispered. For a moment, memories of Max and me doing competely stupid things, laughing, joking, everything we did together. When I promised I would never leave her. When we met after the time apart, when we slpit because of Ari. When she kissed me, for the first time, when I was close to death. All of them, of Max not dead. "I-I love..." , her eyes widen. "I love you." , she breathed her last breath before, before her hand went limp, and her eyes became unfocused. It was then, that I discovered I loved her too. And it was my mistake, for not knowing before. Tears ran down my cheek, as I held her lifeless body.

"I love you too, you Undestructable Maximum Ride."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back today, again. Thank you for the comments, I'll admit I'm a little rusty on the grammer. So I'll try my best, but if I make another grammer mistake, feel free to point it out. Oh and don't forget to review, I like the advice and i really love the compliments.

Max: Are you forgetting something?

Me: No. Why?

Max: *slaps face* You are so forget ful sometimes. Miss SoNotPerfect does not own me or my family.

Me: I do in fact own some characters. *giggle*

Max: *grumbles* Yea, what she said.

Fang

_10 years later_

Light, flooded my sight, as I woke. I looked around my bedroom, before I shut off my blaring alarm clock. 8:15-time to go to work.

I slipped out of bed and threw some clothes on. Outside my door, the smell of pancakes and eggs drifted in the cold air. I came downstairs and found my little sister cooking. After Max died, I went to the school to save the flock. Instead I found my sister, and learned that the flock was moved to another school.

"Morning Fang. I made you some breakfast."

"Thanks JoJo." I sat down and began to eat, as JoJo began another batch of eggs. I looked around the messy kitchen. After saving my sister, and a few more months of searching for the flock, we soon gave up. Came back to our E-shaped house. Turns out, it was still standing, nothing touched or disturbed.

"So Fang, I was hoping to go to the store. We are kind of out of food." , she stated. She shuffled around, her wings twitching.

"Ok, what do you want?"

"Fang, I really want to go get a cake for you. Its your birthday, you should celebrate it." I was struck with dread, guilt, sadness, everything that was not positive. It was our birthday, the flocks birthday, and I was living through it while the flock or Max, wasn't. I was 27 and Max wasn't. I was living life, free of everything. Living a life that we dreamed of, being free. Only, Max wasn't in it. I loved Max, with every part of my soul. I was stupid for not telling her sooner. "FANG! Wake up already!" , that broke me out of my thoughts.

"Yea, sorry. You wanted to go where, again?"

"The grocery store."

"Fine, after I get off work. We can go around 11 when I get back."

5 minutes later, I was hiigh in the sky. Just as I past the Mall, hot, white pain, shot through my skull. Images fashed across. Of random places, people. God, how I just wanted it to end. How did Max deal with this? One last image of Max falshed before I blacked out.

(_Voice,_ **Fang**)

_Fang, wake up._

**Who is in my head?**

_How could you not know? Is the question._

Great. A simple answer would have been fine. Thanks for the riddle.

**Are you the Voice that used to annoy Max all the time? If so, I don't have time for you.**

_Actually Fang, I'm one of the closest people in your life. I'm not the annoying Vouce, but I can't really tell you who I am._

**Fine! What do want anyways?**

_Its simple. Find the peope and person, who matters most to you. You are going to need them, just as they need you. Next is easy, if you place the two puzzle peices, together. Save the World._

My eyes popped open, as I heard the familur line. Saving the world, was not my job. It was Max's, and she is in fact dead. It wouldn't have happened if those dirt bags didn't kill her. Ari is going to die, the next time I see him.

**I can't save the world. That is for Max, not me. I don't even have powers. I don't have my family. How do you think I'm going to save the world without them.**

_Find them. You already have one of the peices of the puzzle. Now your other._

**What puzzle?! There is no puzzle, just me and my sister.**

_Some times, things are always closer than they apear to be. Fang, you must find your puzzle peice. She is the key to humanity._

Well that just sums everything up. I have no idea where my flock is. Don't know what this mumbo jumbo crap is, that is a puzzle. What is the puzzle piece, and where is the other that I already have? How am I, supposed to save the world.

**Fine, Mr. Annoying, where am I going first?**

_Your first destination: New York. Have fun!_

Yea right, I'm going to have fun alright. New task skip work and go straight for JoJo. I'm not losing the only person I have. Let's go save the freaking planet.

So this it. Geez, im so excited bout this one. You guys will love the twist that is in the story. Im so evil, bc Im not saying a thing.

Max: Guys just go on. If you stay long enough she will just keep going one and on before she lets something slip. Dont let her ruin the story.

me: *grumbles* she is right. Well, I'll type later. Fly on guys, before you get caught. I wouldnt want my viewers to disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

Make you a deal. You get the story out there, I get reviews, then you get TWO new chapters next time. Might take me longer, but I would get them out there. If you want a challenge, I dare you to get 30 or more reviews, and I will add an extra chapter to the two. So go read, and have an awesome ride. With Fangy boy and his friends.

So, I was really happy bout the last chapter. Our Fangy boy has a sister, a puzzle piece, and a full out mystery. So who is this new Voice in his head? The Voice is-

Max: DONT TELL THEM! YOU WILL RUIN THE STORY!

Me: I know, I know. I can not wait till you see who it is. You will probably freak. Ok maybe thats pushing it. But oh well.

Max: She does not-

Me: Yes we know, Captain Duh! I do not own anyone. For now I only own JoJo. On with the story. Scroll the page! (hint hint: Roll the film!)

Fang

"Where the heck have you been?!" screamed JoJo, as I walked through the door. "You have been gone at least 7 hours! I was worried. You were to be here at 11. But no, you decide to stay 7 hours."

"JoJo! Shut! Up! Yes, I'm late. Only because I crash landed. We are moving out."

"What? I don't have time to play games Mr. Birthday Boy." I ignored what she said and continued my speech. Yea, how ironic it is. Me being a speechless, non-emotional fool, saying a speech.

"We are going to New York. We need to find some friends and I have a feeling they are in New York."

"If we are searching for the flock, here is what I have to say." She cleared her throat and, "Quit already! They are most likely dead! D-E-A-D, Dead. Don't you get it. They have been missing, yet you still refuse to give up." I was fuming. If theres one thing I know, its to never give up on family.

"Pack your stuff. Now! We are leaving in 5 minutes. Be ready!" I walked out to get my stuff. Packed laptop, clothes, money, anything essential to the trip, but still a light load. I walked back to the living room where JoJo and I had our argument, to see JoJo putting her curly, black hair up. "You ready, JoJo?"

"Yea. Packed some clothes and money. I also gabbed some snacks to eat on. Not a lot though. Because someone, didn't go to the store. Hmm, I wonder who that could be?" I grabbed 2 small sleeping bags, from our coat closet, and grabbed some water bottles.

We hit the air, 3 minutes past 9. Decided to fly in the dark, keep a low cover. Hopefully, no one will recognize me. JoJo won't have to worry too much. Me and JoJo, looked so much alike, I wasn't so sure. Least we had 3 hours before we have to start worrying.

3 hours later

"Fang, I am literally about to drop. I can't keep going on like this." I scouted a park below us. Max, me, and the others slept in trees before. I think another tree wouldn't mind us eating and sleeping.

"Right. See that tree."

"Yea, but a tree, really?"

"That or sleep in a sewer." Both she and I landed. We ate in silence, enjoying the peace and quiet.

"Hey Fang, what was the flock like?" I finnished my PB&J before speaking.

"Lot of violence." I chuckled, "Some bombs that Gazzy and Iggy made. Nudge was the motormouth." Memories replayed. Gazzy and Iggy building some kind of stink bomb, then setting it up in Angel's and Nudge's room. "Angel, well, she was the one that hit the Jack Pot when it came to powers. She could read minds, talk to fish, breath under water, and she could mind-control people." She giggled as I finished. "Gazzy, let's just say, do not get any close to his back side. He can rip some bad ones naturally. Gazzy could even mimic people's voices. Boy did Iggy and I get into some major trouble with Ma-" I stopped as soon as I came to Max's name.

"Who? Wait, what were you about to say?" I looked down to JoJo. She looked worried for me. I decided I might as well say it.

"Max. Maximum Ride."

"The girl from your dreams? You talk in your sleep. You kept saying Max, Max, Max."

"Yea. Max was the leader of us all. She was the mother figure to the others. For Iggy, it was mostly sisterly."

"What was she to you?" I looked away as another memory flashed. It was Max and I, sitting in the kitchen at Anne's.

_Flashback_

_"Why are you so mad, Max?"_

_ "Why. would you care. You should be with your girl friend." she snarled. I smirked at Max's stubbornness._

_"Because I care." She looked towards me, her cheeks red. "Because you keep acting so mad around me. Who would be mad at me. I'm hot and sexy." Max chuckled._

_ "You are anything but sexy. Maybe an annoying dim wit, but not sexy." I frowned. Max looked away, as her eyebrows scrunched together.\_

_ "Max, can you please tell me what is going on? You can tell me anything."_

_ "What do you plan on doing, like after all this 'saving the world' stuff is over." I thought about the question for a moment. I would love to be free for once. Maybe fall in love with a nice chick. Have a family, die after that because it can't get better than that. Living freely, raising a family._

_ "Max, I just want to be free right now."_

_ "Yea, me too." Then she got up, and hugged me. She left me, feeling surprised and confused._

_Back to reality_

"Max was the most stubborn girl you will meet. She was my best friend." She was also the most beautiful. God, I loved her so much, and would do anything to get her back.

JoJo fell asleep later, after our conversation. Cop cars pulled into the park exactly 3 minutes later. 2 familiar cops came out, holding walki-talkies, and guns that I despise so greatly.

"Hey kids, I believe you are in city property. Mind coming down?"

"Officers, we would if we could. Sadly, we only know how to climb up. Not down."

"That is why you are camping up in a tree. Why did you go up there anyways?"

"Save a lost cat." I jumped and landed on the chest, of the closest cop. The next one grabbed me from behind and ripped a needle out, and shoved it in my arm. I lost focus. My vision blurred and my muscles began to feel like lead. "JoJo!" I yelled weakly. "Run! Go before you get caught!" It was too late. The other cop, backed her against the tree, cornering her. He too pulled out a needle. JoJo let out her dark grey wings. The cop smiled and shoved the needle into her shoulder. That was the last I saw, before darkness, swept me away in sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

So you lucky dogs. I made a promise to a really good friend of mine, that if she shared with her friends, that I would post another chapter. Its not my best, but I think you like it a -Da! So here is the 4 chapter. Last time, Fang and JoJo got their butts caught by someone, none other then wolves in sheep's clothing. Keep the reviews coming guys and gals! Scroll the page!

Fang

My head was buzzing with pain. My body ached all over, and being in a hard, steel cage wasn't helping. I looked around my surroundings. I was in a cage, of coarse, in a dark room. I checked the perimeter for cameras, just like Jeb told us.

Crying sounded the room. I looked to my left and saw JoJo asleep. I look to my right, and notice two kids in the small sized cages. The girl looked ruffly around 10 years old. She had dirty blonde hair the cascaded over her shoulders. She was cooing the other, little boy, ruffly around 6, to stop crying. He had dark, shaggy hair, like mine. His chocolate brown eyes were full of tears. The girl had brown eyes also, but they looked dull from, sleepless nights, or hunger. The blonde headed child looked up from her friend to me.

"Hi." she whispered.

"Hi."

"Who are you. Are you like us?" she extended her small wings. My breath caught. They looked exactly like Max's! The boy too, extended his black wings, almost like mine, only a more shade of grey. I extended my black ones.

"Yea. I'm Fang by the way. What are your names?"

"Well, my name is Alexandra. Please call me Alex. I don't like girly names. This is my little brother Oscar. I'm alomst 11. Oscar turned 7 a few months ago." Well, I was close in the age section.

A whitecoat came out 5 minutes later. I locked me muscles in place, ready to shoot from my large sized caged. He unlocked the door and I pounced. I punched him in the chest. He gave out a cry, and I did a round house kick to his side. I grabbed aorund his neck and locked my arms-the sleeper hold. He conked out and he dropped like a dead weight. I turned to Alex and Oscar, and hurridly unloced their cages. Sirens went off, blaring in the background. We ran past hallways, and door, with erasers on our tails. I caught a glimpes of a woman running past us, with extreame speed. I didn't get a chance to see her face, but I had to hold back the kids as they began kicking and screaming for their mother. The woman turned just in time, for me to hear her scream, "Take care of them Fang!" Her voice sound like a sick angel. Sweet, soft, and pure, just like an angel's. But thick and hoarsed, like she was sick. She turned the last hallway, and disappeared. For some reason, I was struck with sadness, because the woman, felt so familiar. Her long, dirty blonded hair so familiar. I picked up the kids and turned back to our direction and ran.

"Do you guys know how to fight?!" They were still crying, shaking with fury and depression, mixed.

"Yes. Our Mom taught us in our spare time."

"Good, because we are going to fight a lot." I dropped them on their feet and we turned a hall. Growling and howling erasers, stormed after us.

"You pests! You will not get away!" I smirked at their useless comebacks. There was a locked door in front of us and I kicked it down. Right before i could rip my wings open, ready to fly, an eraser grabbed me from behind. I tumbled down, with the kids flying away. Thank God. They don't diserve to live this life. I elbowed the wolf face behind me, and I dropped to my knees. I picked my self up and right before I took off, I heard that Sick Angel Voice again.

"Fang! I love you!" That was the last I heard before I flew into the city's lights, with the school behind me. I learned, that was the place where Max and all of us, went to after saving Angel.

(_Voice_, **Fang**)

**Alright Voice, where to next**

_Congrats on the kids. _

**I saved them. I will save whoever their mother is, after I found some answers.**

_Don't. You want the kids to survive, and their mother, then don't._

**Just tell me where I'm going next.**

_How do you feel about dressing in the IN style._

**What are you talking about.**

_Touch down in about 3 miles. There is a place, I think you will find familiar._

_This all I can tell you. But please, care for my kids Fang._


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. So, I was bored, I wanted to write, and could not wait for reviews or participants. I'm continuing the compettion, still waiting for some characters to pop up, but they won't show up till later in the story. And if any of you are intrested, I get to see my bf tomorrow! I love him a lot. Like a lot, alot. He reminds me so much of Fang. Don't ask me why, he just does.

Last time, with dear Fang. I noticed he forgot his sister. I don't know if you noticed, but I sure did. And I didn't mean to. She is with Fang's Voice though. The Voice is caring for Alex right now. But who is the Voice? Why does he or she want Fang to care for his or her kids. Keep flying through chapters, I'm sure you love who it is. Scroll the page!

Fang

I found the kids a few miles away from the school. They were both crying and, for some strange reason, my heart broke and melted, all at once. They were both crying, but Alex was trying to gather herself and care for her little brother. It reminded me, so much of how Max cared for Angel, Nudge, and even Gazzy. No matter how strong he tried to be, Max was always there to take care of her little trooper. When Iggy the melt down, after finding nothing, I was lost for words at what to say to him. Max, doing what she does best, got his butt out of there quicker than I thought possible.

"Hey guys. You ok. Any injuries?" Alex looked up to me, her blonde hair in her brown eyes. Looked so much like Max. Why?

"They have our mother. We have to go back and save her. She never give up on us So we won't give up on her." With a stern, slightly scratched face, she crossed her arms.

"My sister is there too. The other girl, was JoJo. She is my sister. Sadly, as much as I want to, we can't. I'm not saying we won't. Believe me, we will. But not now. We have a few more miles, before we stop."

"Alex, I think he is right. We need to rest, get some sleep. But where are we going Fang?" Oscar spoke up. I honestly don't know where, we were heading. I just know that the Voice, said a few more miles to touched down. I shrugged, as my answer. We had no money, no food, no nothing.

The kids and I got a good 3 hours in. They looked tired and hungry. I couldn't blame the. I only had a samwhich in the last 9 hours or so.

(_Voice_,** Fang**)

_Fang, down. Stop here._

**Yea, ok. Stop where I can't see nothing but clouds.**

I angled my wings, and the kids followed. Few feet off the ground, and I whipped my wings close to my back. I looked around the dark alley that we were in. Dumpsters and dumpsters, of food and trash. I smirked at the memory of Nudge and I dumpster diving for food, while Max was off saving some girl from guys. We ate up on the left over food before walking out in the streets. In front of us, was a mall with a sign in the window.

**Free styles. Let you barber do anything he/she want, and it's FREE. An all new outfit included!**

This was what the Voice was talking about, being familiar. It was the place all of got a whole new look. Course, it was also right before I got beat up, bad by Ari. Before Max kissed, when she thought I was dying. Wow, it;s been a while since I've been here.

_I thought you might like this._

**What, the memory of Max.**

_Max loved Fang. She said so herself._

**Yea. After she got shot down by that dog, Ari and his friends! I'm goigng to kill one day. I swear to it?**

_Go get in style Fang. Your sister is fine by the way. Me and her escaped from the dispicable place. If that makes you feel any better.._

I froze. My sister? Was with the Voice?

**Is she ok? Please tell me she is ok?**

_She is fine Fang, like I said before._

Minutes later, we got dragged in and got into the IN style. Our hair was cut, and our ratty clothes were replaced with clean, and crisp clothes. I wore a black and white checkered t-shirt, with an un buttoned light weight jacket. I got some black, skinny jeans and black converse. Oscar dressed in the same thing, but a simple black hoodie and black baggy jeans. You would think we were related. He looked a lot like me, when I was a kid. Alex wore a red t-shirt, white jacket, military-looking pants, and black combat boots. Her hair was trimmed a few inches. She looked exactly like Max. To the very smallest detail.

We got small backpacks and packed a few outfits on them. We strolled through some of the streets. We past a t.v. store and the channel was turned to the news. Guess where the cameras were pointing. Straight at me. Can this day get any worse? After that, men, smirking , morphing into-what do you know. Erasers, could least wait till tomorrow, before they attacked. I pushed the kids behind me, and Alex crawled from between my legs and pounced on an eraser. I shot over, trying to the other wolf men's attention away from her. Oscar worked to get his sister, and I got shoved agaist the window, and puched at the side of my head. Oscar made it just in time to save his sister, form a punch to the gut. I dropped a few inches, jumped in the air and twisted, useing my wings to flap my eraser in the face. For a moment, he was stunned. I used the advantage to to knee him in the rib, punching to the face several times, before he just dropped, out cold. I grabbed Oscar then Alex and lifted in the air. I stopped at the top of a building and kept my mouth shut. Fear I might scare Alex, since she was the first to attack.

"Just say it all ready!"

"Alex, you really want me to say it? Fine! Never, ever be the first to attack! I put you behind me, for a reason! We could have been out of there, if you didn't decide to make a move!"

"Mom taught us, to always look for an opening! All of them were staring at you, and I took the chance! Guess you didn't see that! You were too busy pushing behind us not to notice that!" I turned and flew off. I was still close, but did not dare stay. Max taught to use any chance, advantages, to use them to make a move. I believed, never to make the first move. Why was Alex, so much like Max? Max is dead! Gone for good! Why is it that everything is reminding me of Max? It's been 10 years, 10 years and little things start showing up, and all of them remind me of Max.

_Max was dead. Put your puzzle together Fang. You are one peice, of a two-peice puzzle. Find her Fang. Find your last puzzle peice. Find your family. And Max_.

That was the last I heard of the Voice, before I fell asleep on a tree branch.


	6. Chapter 6

Max: *whispering* Hey guys! Yea you reading! I found this, and decided to sneak this in. Miss SoNotPerfect is busy at the moment, so here you guys go! I hope you like it! I worked my tail off to get this to you. So you better be happy!

*Foot steps coming near*

SoNotPerfect: Max! Are you on my laptop!

Max: Sorry! Gotta fly! Scroll the page!

Fang

The words rung clear in my mind. _Max __was__ dead. Max __was__ dead._ Why would the Voice say something like that. Of course Max was dead! Why wouldn't she be! I woke and made the quick decision to go back to the kids. They were both still there, talking about the 'father they never met' and I began to gather our bags we got from that styleing place.

"Hey guys. We are going to head out soon, just as I find out information." They nodded and went right back into their conversation. Soon, I went still, trying to blend in my surroundings. It was a trick I pacticed, at multiple times. Scared the crap out of Max. It was a power that tired me out though. I tried to use it, only when needed.

(_Voice_, **Fang**)

_You have another power too. Try to feel the atmosphere around you. Feel the current of emotions, Fang. That is your power. You can feel peoples emotions, fears, and their admires. _

**Why would that help me?**

_Because you can tell when someone is lying, you can figure out their weakness in a fight, and when at times, they are in fear, you will know and will steal the chance of oppertunity, to make a move that won't be noticed. Very helpful indeed. _

**Well Mr. KnowItAll, how do you feel things like that?**

_Focus on a person, and focus the point around them. Sometimes, people can have blocks that are hard to get through if not practised. Try to feel the tension in the air. You keep that up, and you will be a pro._

This was just new, and plain weird. I closed my eyes, trying to feel the tension around Alex. Just like the Voice said, she had a block up. This new feeling was strange, it was like looking through a clear wall, and looking through a brick wall. You could see the person, but not the person directly. I found a soft point, and jammed agaist it. I lost my focus when Alex shrieked. I shot up, confused at what happened.

"Fang! Oscar, get off me! Fang is trying to get through my block" I was stunned for a moment, taken back at what she knew.

"How did you know? I did nothing."

"Did nothing my butt! I'm not stupid. You tried to use your power agaist my block. Yea, I know. I know everyone's power. My mom can fly at the speed of light, and sound together. You can blend with you surroundings, and read people's personality. Oscar over here, can fly at the same speed as our mom, blend in his surroundings, and create blocks around him, and anyone near him. I, on the other hand, have a weaker block then him. And you were trying to get through. Not nice Fang, Not nice at all." I was now, compleatly, stunned and lost for words. So Alex knows everyone's powers, and she knew I was trying to read her.

I tried again, to focus everything on Alex. Her block was stronger than before. I was about to give up, when I found another soft spot. I slowly urged forward agaist the block. My muscles were aching, and I was feeling very exhausted. I broke through the block, and everything semmed to pour in. Everything Alex feared or loved. Another thing poured in my head. She was worried, scared, and upset. Images flashed in my head. Fear took place, and images of loosing her brother filled my mind. Another image of a woman, the same from the school, her dirty blonde hair flying behind her, her face contorted to anger. I gasped and doubled over. I lost focus and everything was ripped away from my head. I was momentarilly shocked all over my body. That image, the woman, very familiar. It was familiar, because the woman, looked like Max.

_Glad you finally noticed numbskull. Didn't think you would ever get it. If your intrested, the woman was their mother. I'm the woman._

Bang! I hope you guys like that. It's short, I know. I think this is my best chapter so far. Sadly, I'm going to have to pull the plug. I can no longer continue. I don't have enough people sending PMs on their 3 characters. Sorry guys. I need Fang and the others to meet another person. I hoped you like this little chapter. We all know what their awesome power is. Be really, exteamly happy. I didn't plan on posting another chapter out. But someone decided to use Nudge, and hack into my computer and sneak a chapter that i written. Say thanks to Max. It's all her fault.

So guys, send those PMs to me. I'm intested in all of your character ideas. Remember, tell your friends, family, people you hate, anyone at this moment. This is the last chapter I am posting, till I get PMs. Sorry guys, it just has to be done.


	7. Chapter 7

Grr, I'm choosing now! I can't wait any longer. If you want, you can still send me those PMs. For now, I have chose my first character that won his way into the story. I like him too. I think Alex will like him more. Hint hint, wink wink. ;)

So Fangy boy, just explored a new power. Finds out some things that he never wanted to find out. But he did, because I'm just so darn evil. I hope you like this. And a sequel, will be up! Least after I'm done with this story. Yay! So, ladies, and flying boys, I introduce to you, the next chapter! Scroll the page!

**Fang**

I sucked in a breath as memories, after memories, clouded my vision. Of Max sleeping, pushing objects towards Iggy without him knowing, treating to Angel's aid after a scraped knee, her putting her hand over Non-stop talking Nudge, her eyes flashing in annoyance as she tried to read me, her worried eyes as they checked over me, brushing up agaist her by accident, her saying she loved me, her letting go of her last breath as life seeped away from those beautiful brown chocolate eyes. Then the same image flashed again. Slower motion. I watched as the woman opened her eyes for the first time. I watched as she woke from a long, stiff sleep. The woman's eyes flashed around, before 5 scientist grabbed her a strapped her to the bed. They injected her with pins and needles, before they started cutting around her waist band of her body. Only glimpes of certain objects being placed, as the woman's body was invaded. Fury, shot through my system. As much as I tried, I couldn't make the image go away. Instead, I watched as the woman woke, once again, stiched up and slightly bruised. Scientist spoke, thugh I could never make out what they were saying. They injected her with a blue liquid. She went limp, before one of the evil whitecoats, unstrapped her from her bonds, and carry her bridal style, outside. They took her and a boy, out in a chopper. Soon, they were in a forest being set upon the ground. They strapped a alien of an object, to her head. Holographic images, what seemed like memories, swirled around her pretty head. They did the same only in the boy's point of view. They left, leaving both the young boy, and the woman. Bows and arrows were left next to the woman, while a simple knife and sheath, was left on the boy's waist. The boy opened his hazel eyes. He jumped up and ran next to the woman's side.

"Max! Wake up!" I was pulled away from the scene, into darkness.

(**Fang**, _Voice_)

_That was just the beginning of my adventure. Soon I had Alex and Oscar, with only the poor boy to help me._

**Who are you? **

_You should know by now, who I am. If I am the woman, and the woman looks like Max, then I must be-_

**No! Max is dead! **

_Fang, for god bid! I am tired of playing the 'wise old Voice' crap! Get it already! Whether you like it or not, Alex knows you have more gifts or 'powers' as she puts it, more gifts, that even Angel has. Fang, powers that out ruled any other. You can read my mind, only mine. Our mind is linked with each other. Push through barriers to know a person. Even I, don't know all the powers that you hold. I do know, that without your one, most powerful gift, I wouldn't be alive. I once died, but it was You, who brought me back. It was the power of love, for me. It's me Fang. You once promised me never to leave me again. Now its my turn to returen the favor. Fang, its me. Max._

It's not my best. But dang...that is one heck of an ending! Please keep the reviews up! I'm looking forward to more followers, hint hint!

Lol, I've been waiting too long! I might go ahead and write another chapter tonight! I know you guys would want the last ending. I love you guys so much. So...girly princesses and rocking boys... did you enjoy the story?! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! I have a new, really good friend of mine. Plus one of you, (wink wink) asked me for Max's point of view. So Happy Early Easter! I give you Max's point of view. **

**Max:Oh yea! Because I am the star of the show!**

**Me:Technically, its story.**

**Max:Hush it! I am basking in the by the way, someone forgot. But i didn't. SoNotPerfect does not own anyone but JoJo, Alex, and Oscar. Scroll the freaking page people! Scroll it! **

**Max**

I huffed in annoyance, as talked to Fang through mind. As many hints as I give him, he still won't use common sense. The kids look like a mixture of both of us. I mean, we are both the parents, sadly. The whitecoats came up with an evel plan, as always, beleiving me to be the Eve of the New Generation. Jason came first. My sweet baby. He dided before he could even began to walk. But the whitecoats didn't stop. I had Alex, then Oscar. They tried again, but I broke out of there before they could. I had Alex with the help of my friend Blaze. He took care of me as if I was his mother. Really, I wasn't. But I was the one that got him out of that place. Blaze was alot like Angel. He was very careing and protective, but his personality was smug. He was a ladies man, as he calls all of us, he had wings. Black and grey, but red at the tips. His name fit though. Like Gazzy, he had a special talant. With a snap of his fingers, he could create a hot force field of fire. You could take a torch to him, and he would light up like a firecracker. Coarse, Hot Head, is a candle of sorts. His specialty, is fire. He shoots flame from his palms and the force feilds, really are red, hot, spewing fire. His coolest power, is the jolting, electric lightning bolts. Blaze has one problem though. All this power, becomes an obstacle when everytime he uses it, he passes out flat. I don't know much about his history, because he does good to avoid it.

"Max, where the heck, are we going? We are out in the middle od no where." Blaze complained.

"Does it look like I know?" We had been flying at good pace, but we could only go on but so far. After my, 'death', I felt stronger, better. Some how, after, Fang became more attached to me. Almost like love birds, one cannot live without the other. So whlie Fang was more close to me, personally, it became a life support for me. Made me fought harder to live. In the end, the longer we were apart, the more weaker we became, pysically without even noticing.

I chuckled at all the mushy emotions, swirling around me. Before, I would heve run away. Now, I literally live off of it.

(**Fang**,_ Max_)

**But Max is dead. She is not alive. She died right in front of me!**

_Fang, its me. Max. I have to go ok. But as soon as I find you, I'm going to kick your butt, from here to next year.._

I edged away from the mind, that I loved the most. I had been acting as a Voice, for him. Directing him here or there. i was itching to run up to him and kiss him, when he was escaping with Alex and Oscar, but I didn't. "Alright Blaze. New course. We are searching for some friends. Frinds fo the First flock. I hate him to death, but he can help us. His name is Dylan.

(**Max**, _Voice_)

**Where is he Voice? You told me earlier, that I needed him, so where is he?**

_He is in California. But hurry. Both you and Fang are fights. _

I angled my wings, finding that gust of wind to ride on. Hours later, and I was falling. Pain, gripped my shoulder. I was falling, ready to be flatten by the force. Ironic how you fly with wings, but you're falling so fast it makes them numb to the point, its like you don't have wings at all.

Strong, skinny arms wrapped around me, and I was pulled back up.

"Max, you way a ton. What have you been eating? Rocks?" I was struck with deja vue. When Fang caught me, me having a brain explosion. As much pain I was in, I laughed at the memory. The Voice was right, I was weak. I need to find Dylan. And quickly. Hopefully he can use his new power to give me strength. Though, I don't think its him that I need. Forget Dylan. I need Fang.

_Fang, meet me in California. We will meet there, and go after someone, but I need you._

**Soooooooooo, you like? Congrats on the creater of Blaze. I picked him bc he is cool, and you were the one that followed me from the start. To those who also had characters, we will meet them in other stories. Blaze is not mine. My new friend does. So don't bother taking credit. I know the true master. Reviews people! And follows! And more PMs of your characers! Have a good day! And Good-bye!**

**Max: Very dramatic ending SoNotPerfect. Guess what people! Fang is coming tomorrow! He can talk to you all. I'm taking a vacation! *doing victory dance* Suckers! See ya!**

**Fang: Actually, I'm here already.**

**Me: *jaw drops to the floor and drools* Its Fang! *swoons***

**Max: Hey watch it there! Or I start slapping!**

**Me: Uh huh, wah? Meh Fang is here. Meh, wah, he is, uh huh.**

**Fang: *facepalm* Happens all the time. Just go please. This is embarrissing.**

**Me: Wait! See you guys! I'm going to be busy. Trying to catch Fang. Me like Fang. Fang cute. Me think Fang cute.**

**Fang: Bye! *takes off running***

**Me: Fang come back!**

**Max: *facepalms* Bye guys. I'll see you around.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I am intrested. How was the last chapter? I'm not going to say it was my best,but I was fairly happy about the ending. The ending won't be coming soon, but it will be huge. **

**So we found out bout Max and her nw friend Blaze. Blaze is a caring and protective, but a smug ladies man. Lol, you have to have someone hit on Alex. Keep reading guys. I don't own Max and the flock. I don't even own Blaze. Blaze is a friend's character. But JoJo, Alex, and Oscar are mine. **

**Me: Hey Max? What is my favorite line?**

**Max: *shrugs* I care why?**

**Me: Thanks Miss Helpful. **

**Fang: I know, but I'm not saying it.**

**Me: *faceplams* You guys are helpless. My favorite line is-**

**Max and Fang: *grins evily* Scroll the page!**

**Me: Now you help me? Why are you two so bone headed sometimes.**

**Max and Fang: *slaps high five* Because we are just awesome that way! *both high five SoNotPerfect's face* **

**Me: Why you little-**

**Nudge: And they're off, with Max in the front, Fang beside her, and SoNotPerfect on their trail!**

**Angel: This is going to be a while. Enjoy guys! **

**Fang**

_Fang, meet me in California. We will meet there and go after someone. But Fang, I need you._

I was still in shock, after I learned the Voice in my head was Max. It just didn't seem possible. She died, right in front of me. How coud I, have possibly cared for her that much, to actually bring her back from the dead? It just wasn't right.

"Alex, Oscar, gather your bags. We are heading to California." I demanded quickly. I gathered what little baggage I had, and took off into the early morning sky. Alex and Oscar, soon followed. I knew we had to stop soon, but I had to get to Cali, in time. I wanted to see Max, not dead. I remember what she said, right before she 'died'. She said she loved me. Does that mean she loves me still? A sharp pain, ripped through my shoulder. I tried to stay aloft, but I couldn't hold any longer. I was falling at a speed, that left my wings numb. Hands wrapped around my arms, and I was jerked back up.

"Fang! Set down! Use your freaking wings and set down!" I heard Alex call. I was still in pain's grip, as I was set on my knees. I held my shoulder and waited for the burn to pass. "What was that? You grabbed your shoulder, then suddenly drop?" Alex questioned.

"It doesn't matter. Come on! We got to keep moving." My shoulder still hurt, but only to a minimum. I took off again, before the kids could stop me. We made it to the border line of California, in over 3 hours. I was tired, the kids were hungry. We stopped at a hotel, grabbed some food, checked in, and slept for the rest of the day. I layed in my empty bed. Darkness, clounded over my sight, and I fell asleep. I opened my eyes again to a bright light. There in the woods, I saw myself holding Max's cold, limp body. I ripped away from the scene, and into a lab. As I watched 'Max's' body invaded. Poked and prodded by the whitecoats. I heard Max's thoughts, as she layed there, limp as before.

_Fang. Fang. Fang Fang. Fight for Fang._

Over and over again, she repeated my name. Repeated words such as fight, Fang, love, strong, Fang, stay, for Fang. Over and over again, she repeated. I couldn't help, but think back to her.

**I love you too, Max.**

I was again, ripped from the horrifying scene of whitecoats, and back into a forest. Max jumped up, from her peaceful nap.

"Fang?" she questioned. I did my best to call out to her, but I was sadly mute. Instead, I sent thoughts to her, as before. I'm guessing she heard me, because her eyebrows scrunched together in thought.

_Where are you?_

**In a hotel at the moment. Sleeping, listening to you.**

_I will try to find you by your memories._

Max picked upa silver bow, and several arrows. I watched as she shook the brown headed boy awake. Max looked diffrent. Her hair was no longer that sunny blonded, but instead a pale, silver blonde. Her skin was pale, but still very lively. She waled in the sunlight, and her features were suddenly glowing. Her eyes were still that chocolate brown, but carried grey, silver flecks. In the forest, she was a huntress, wise of the world around her. Max was leaner, more figured. She still had that stubburn look, but had softness. Max was no longer a person, but a goddess. She was beautiful, as she walked in the slivers of sunlight. I had to admit, the 'after life' for her, done her well. I watched as Max gracefully jumped from boulders to boulders, her wing slighty out. The boy followed, with not so much grace. Though, I was surprised to see a flame dance upon his palm.

Then reality snapped back into position, when I woke. I was not happy with the sight. There stood in front of me, a person I hated the most.

"Ari, what a nice surprise. Do know, dogs aren't allowed in the hotel." I said coldy.

"Well Pretty Boy. Sadly, humans really are stupid. Have a nice nap?" He lunged towards me, and I dodged his attack. It looked like her was alone, other that the 2 erasers pinning Alex and Oscar. Ari took a swipe for my face. Pain erupted on my right cheek. "Not so pretty now? Are you?" I did a round house kick to Ari's rib. I shaved my palm in his chest, using my feet as a jumping board. I twisted my body in mid air, kicking Ari in the head. The roof blown up, as erasers staarted pouring in. Panic rushed over me, as the began to surround me. Ari grabbed me from behind, twisting my arms behind, locking them. "No angel to save you now? Is there Fangy Boy?" he chuckled out. As if on cue, a bright light burst into the room. A figure, worst that Ari himself. A guy, that I hated from the very beginning.

"Well Fang, I never thought I would see you in a picklee. Mind if I join the party?" I could barely make out Dylan, shooting across the room, kicking erasers, before I blacked out.

**As much as I hate Dylan, he was the perfect fit, for this scene. I still need some reviews. Oh and by the way, I making another story! Yay! Totally different from this, but awesome. After this is finnished, there will be a sequel, to it. So Happy Late or Early Birthdays. I am giving you a sneak peak of a new adventure!**

**Fang**

I doubled over in pain, as black fur sprouted over my body. My teeth began to hurt, as the grew, inches long. Claws, ripped from my finger tips. My hips, were being broken, over and over again, as I transformed into the monster I hated the most. My shoulders became more hunched. I was on my hands and feet now. My ears became more pointed, my eye sight more clearer than ever. Growls, were ripped up from my throat. Whimpers escaping my lips. My black wings became larger, more heavier. For the first time ever, I was in the most panic, than I ever thought possible. The pain slowly eased away. I ran straight from my room, to the bathroom. There in the mirror, black as night, stood an eraser. And the eraser, was _me._


	10. Chapter 10

**Its raining where I am. I decided to go ahead and write again. Hope you like it. I own Alex, Oscar, and JoJo. James owns everyone else but Blaze. Blaze is a friends. Keep reading guys! And keep the reviews up!**

**Fang**

I heard fire crackling, when I woke. I sat up quickly, and regretted it. I was completely dizzy. My vision was blury, but I could make out the faint outline of Alex and Oscar, asleep next to eachother. My heart melted, when it reminded me of Angel and Gazzy. Someone was next to them a few feet away. Girl, black curly hair, olive tnd skin. JoJo?! I jumped from my comfy leaf bed, towardds JoJo. She opened her eyes before they popped, wide.

"Fang! You're alive! I was left in those labs. A woman took care of me before she was wisked away. Dylan found me and-"

"Wait. Dylan?" I questioned. Then realization hit me. "Dylan! Where the heck are you?!"

"Calm down, Fang. I'm up here." I looked up, and clear as day, Dylan was up in a tree. He was sitting in branches, doing nothing, but staying on watch.

"I thought we ditched you! Why are you even helping us?" I grounded out.

"To take care of your sister, and the children of _my_ girl." Confusion swept over me, as he pointed towards Alex and Oscar. "Yea, Max didn't tell you? She was pregnant with them. With _my _kids." I looked down to my converse and shook my head. It didn't seem right. Max hated Dylan. Why would she- No I don't beleive it. Its not true. I looked back up to Dylan. I was half surprised, I didn't knock his smirk off, but I couldn't find myself to even get up. I was in total shock with the news. Max had been trying to tell me, and I wasn't getting it. No wonder Alex looked so much like Max.

_Don't trust him Fang. Wait till I get there. I'm almost at your location._

My heart beat faster and harder at the thought of seeing Max again. I had no idea, how I should react. Surprised? Happy? Excited? I don't know exactly. I loved her, and she knew it. She loved me, and I knew it. So how do I react to that? "I can't wait to see my Maxie again." Dylan said dreamiy.

"Back off, Super Model! Max is not your and will never will be!" I yelled defesively.

"Exuse me. Max is mine, and is already mine! You have no buisness what so ever to say other wise! I am the father of her children anyways." Dylan smirked again. If he was standing right beside me, I would have ripped off his head. Max was not property.

"You know, I would laugh at the 2 guys fighting over me. But seems how one of them is claiming me and my kids, puts a whole different matter." A voice, soft yet stern, rung over the clearing. My eyes widen as the voice continued. "For one, Dylan, you can back off! I ated you before. What makes things change? Two, I am no one's. There everything is setted."

I turned to Max who was close to 4 feet away. We locked eyes for 1 or 22 seconds, before I leaped. I grabbed her around the waist, wrapping her in a hug.

"Max." I whispered. "You're alive. How?" I chocked. I refused the tears. I am a guy after all.

"You, Fang." Her voice was so enchanting. It was pure and had a hint of wild to it. "I love you Fang." Her brown eyes, flecked with silver, flooded with tears. I held her close.

"I love you too Max." I was ripped away from Max and shoved agaist the nearest tree. I clawed at Dylan's hand, as he pushed me harder into the tree. Max knocked and arrow with her silver bow, aiming at Dylan.

"You put him down, or so help me, I will shove this arrow so deep in your chest, you would die 2 seconds flat." Max hissed. Dylan smirked, and lifted me in the air. My feet were off the ground by the time he let go of me. I fell on my hands and knees, choking for air. Max dropped down beside me. "Are you ok?" I dryly nodded before moving to JoJo. Her eyes were wide with fear, but she stayed quiet. "Dylan! You have 5 seconds to explain your reasoning for doing that!" Max demanded.

"Maxie baby, He was assulting you." He was walking towards her and she pulled her bow back up. "Wow Max. I woud think you would want to have Alex and Oscar a dad."

"You are not their dad! I know who their dad is." Max hissed, drawing the arrow back more.

"Max, who is their dad?" I questioned. Fear passed over Max's face. I looked down to my shoes. Of course, Max moved on. Anger welled up inside me. I shot up. "Really Max! You say you love me, only to have kids with someone else! Very mature! I can't beleive you!" Anger and pain swept over Max's face.

"You actually beleive that?! Why would you think that? Fang, you're the father!" She quickly covered her mouth. She dropped down, sitting on a near by log. Her face in her hands. It finally registered what she said. _Fang, you're the father! _Oscar looked like me, Alex looked like Max. Of course, it fit! I ran up to Max and again. I dropped my my knees and wrapped Max in a hug.

"Really?" Max lifted her face. She smiled and nodded simply. A grin creeped up my face.

"Oh my gosh! Fang is actually smiling!" JoJo exclaimed. Max and I laughed. "I'm serious! Fang never smiles!" We laughed some more. We hardly noticed Alex and Oscar looking towards me.

"You mean this silent creep, is our dad?" Alex bursted out laughing. "Way to go Mom! Nice joke. I love that one!" Our laughs died down, but we were still smiling.

"Alex, its true. This is your dad." Oscar jumped up, with tears in his eyes. He jumped on me and tackled me in a hug.

"I knew it! I told you Alex!" Alex was left in shock, but she too came running up to me, tackling me. JoJo came over and gave her big brother a hug, your featherly.

Minutes later JoJo, Alex, and Oscar, all went to bed. It reminded me of Nudge holding Gazzy and Angel, as they all slept. Max smiled and nodded, as the sensed my thought. We turned to Dylan, and gave him our worst death glare. We both pointed to the far end, of our litte clearing. He sulked there and fell asleep almost automatically.

"Fang, if you don't mind, I need to pick up a friend." I nodded, and watched her disappear in the shadows. 10 minutes later, she brought the brown headed boy with her by her side. "Fang this Blaze. Blaze, Fang." We quickly shook hands.

"Hi. I'm Blaze. No need to know why. I'm sure you will find out soon enough." He grinned evily. He held out his fist. I jumped back as a ball of fire crackled in on his palm. He threw it to the flame that was already burning down. It fired back up to life. The creepy thing was it turned purpe as it did. Blazed shuttered. I raised an eyebrow. "Purple means love is litterally in the air." I looked towards Max and we both smiled. Blaze's eyes flicked to the kids and landed on JoJo. He stopped and stared. The fire suddenly grew bigger, and turned more pinkish. Out of sudden reflex, that I never noticed was there, I growled. JoJo was only 13. She is not old enough. Maybe old enough, but still my sister Blaze looked like he could be around 13, give or a take. Maybe 14. Blaze sat near the kids, still watching JoJo. Both me and Max sighed, as the fire stayed pink.

"Fang, we have to find the flock. Theres going to be a battle in the matter of months. Angel is somewhere in Antartica. Gazzy is in South America, Iggy is with him. They took Nudge to South Carolina." I was shocked, because they were alive, but also so for away.

"We can't just get them in the matter of months. Its impossible." Max ignored me, of course, and continued.

"Dylan is going after Gazzy and Iggy. JoJo is old enough to go get Nudge in South Carolina-"

"Are you crazy?! I'm not having my sister go by herself!" Max narrowed her eyes.

"That is why Blaze is going with her! I trust JoJo and Blaze. I know they are not stupid! besides, we need to go get Angel." Max grounded.

"And who is keeping the kids? Guess you didn't think of that did you?" Max shoved me, and kept her ground.

"I _was_ thinking. They will want me more. I know they really want you, for an experiment. I refuse to let them stay with Dylan. They have fight skills but both are still young. I think it would be safer if we let them go with JoJo and Balze." She was right. The whitecoats wanted Max a lot. They wanted my DNA for someting, just not sure. Like Max, I refused to let Alex and Oscar go with Dylan. Maybe it would be best.

"Fine we have a deal. But where are we going to meet back?" I questioned.

"Arizona. I think my mom will be excited knowing her dead daughter is not dead. I'm positve Ella will just love to see Iggy."

"Then its settled. We can rest for 2 more days. Then we can figure out our plans to get there. A trip to South America, _and _Antartica is not cheap. And I dout we could make a trip that big." Max smiled evily and pulled out a card.

"People just love giving me credit cards. And this one holds enough to buy 3 yahts, 4 speed boats, and 4 houses. I'm just so darn, filthy rich." I grinned at Max. Just like old times. "Lets get some sleep Fang." I nodded and held her close. Before I slept in the most peaceful sleep ever.

**I loved it. Did you? I loved this random chapter. Sometimes I think of myself as a daughter of Aphrodite. I just love, Love. So I want more reviews, bc I am not getting enough. Review and get a mental cookie. I am on a roll. 2 chapters in 1 day. Get me tons of reviews and I can shoot for 3. Maybe 4 if your lucky. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Again, I write. Because I had a sudden idea. I update once, and then update again. I'm annoying aren't I?**

**Max: Ah ha! You heard! She admitted it! She. Is. Annoying. She sdaid it herself!**

**Fang: True. She did say. **

**Me: *sulks* Shut up. I come with ideas and I have to write it. Ok! We're all good! Scroll the page!**

**Max**

We woke, an early time. Just enough to get some food, and go shopping.

"Shopping list! Dylan! What do you need besides 3 plane ticket to South America. And don't you dare play the 'I can fly over the ocean' act. I already know you can't." I was getting everything down, before we all seperated. Fang and I need 3 tickets to Antartica,coats, tons of food, we already had money, and some extra clothing. Oscar, Alex, JoJo, and Blaze, were going to South Carolina. I'm sure they could fly, make stops here and there. They needed, tons of food, lot of money, and some clothes.

"Food, clothes, and money. Thats it." We had the money under control. Hey, if you want money, you have to have a Voice to annoy you all the time. Its only fair. We got food from a store, course we had to tell the cashier we were throwing a party. Got extra clothes for everyone. We were almost done, before I had to let my babies go again. We met up, back in our forest hide out. JoJo, Blaze and the kids were already packed. Dylan was packing his food. Fang was packing our clothes. I was currently on look out. I spotted a few rabbits, but decided to hunt deer. We were all saving the food we got, for the trips. That left the forest animals for dinner. I was a huntress. Ever since those bullets lodged themselves in my body, everything is more fast to me. Silver flecks shone in my brown eyes. I was more graceful than ever. Me and Blazed joked around, about me being the greek goddess of the hunt. (a friends line) In a way, I kind of was. My silver bow and matching arrows. My piercing eyes. I was a natural. Deer passed near by, and I stilled. I froze my breath and silently nocked an arrow. I waited, a few more inches. I let go of my waitful, hurried arrow. It striked at heart point. The deer dropped, dead. I yanked my arrow and swiped it clean. I hauled up my kill and carried it back to camp.

"Hey Blaze, care for some roast?" He smiled mischivously, before cooking our meal. We ate in peace, as Fang and I talked of our late adventures.

_Max, those adventures, were only practises. There is a battle coming soon. You are their leader. You must gather old friends, and Gathering Max. Don't forget The Gathering._

I moaned at the same story. Supposedly, there was this gathering of mutants, that were defending humanity, while another gathering was mutants of that were agaist mutants. That was were the battle comes into place. In a matter of years there would be a huge battle. In months, there was the first battle to declare war. That is why we were supposed to find our flock, and gather as many mutants. I fell asleep listening to the soft breaths of my kids slow, quiet breathing. I fell asleep, safe in Fang's arms. Safe, one last time, before I would be on the run, again.

**JoJo**

We were all seperating today. I was leaving my brother Fang, my new friend Max, and thankfully Crazy Dylan. I watched as Max hugged Alex and Oscar. My brother holding them for dear life.

"Hey guys. I know we just came terms, me being your dad. But know this I will love you guys with every part of my heart. Oscar, take care of your big sister, and Alex, please watch JoJo." He said. Confusion swept over me. Why would Alex need to watch me? I shrugged it off. Fang got up on his feet. He hugged Max, before looking back down to his kids. Then, he and Max shared an evil look, before tickling Alex and Oscar. They were a family. I wish had someone like that. I wish I had a mom, and a dad, and a boy that loved me. Blaze walked over to me and sat down beside me.

"Hey, you alright? You seem kind of down." He stated. I looked at him. I looked at him closely. His eyes were hazel, with orange-green flecks. His hair drooped over his eyes. It was light brown, with blonde streaks. It ginted in the sunlight, almost makeing it look like glowing worms. We locked eyes, before I looked away. Heat rushed through my cheeks.

"Yea. I'm fine. Just, I'm going to miss this. This 'family' vibe. The closet thing to famiy is Fang and Max." Blaze nodded. "What does Max feel like to you? Sisterly, or motherly?" Blaze's eyebrows scrunched up, clearly up set about something.

"Motherly." He mumbled. He looked up to Fang, and his hand came in a fist. His face saden and looked away. He shook his head and cleared his face of emotions. Blaze got up, grabbed his bags. Max walked over to him. I looked away, as Fang came up to me I got up and wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you bubby." I chocked out. I looked up to Fang's face. His eyes were in shock before he wrapped me a tighter hug.

"I love you too Little Sis. Listen, take care of yourself, and Blaze. And please whatever you do, do not let the kids out of your sight." I nodded and he let go of me. I watch as the creep, Dylan shaoved a pack on and flep up to a branch. I felt kinf of bad for him, even though he almost chocked my brother. I flew up to him.

"Hey you. I don't like you and don't expect me to hug you, but good luck." Dylan looked to me. His eyes were full of shock.

"Thanks. Sorry, about your brother." he said guilty.

"Why did you do it anyways?" I questioned. I crossed my arms and stood my ground.

"Jelousy, kid. I like Max, a lot. He was getting in the way. I just thought I had a chance. Theres more to it, more history that I would like to forget. Ok kid?"

"You can call me Alex, by the way. And don't call me kid. If you try to hurt my brother again, I personally, will cut off your hands, and shove an arrow down your throat. Got it?" Dylan took a step back, before regaining his posture.

"Yea, I got it. Kid. You a lot like Max. That will keep you alive in battle." Dylan shot up in the sky, and disappeared into the clouds. I looked back down to the kids. They were done packing, and already slinging their bags on. I touched down, when Max started a small speech.

"Alright guys, each of you, take care of each other. Alex, Oscar, you guys listen to JoJo and Blaze. They _will _take care of you, and protect you. I will see you guys soon, ok?" Max and Fang hugged Alex and JoJo, before leaving us in the forest. They had left us money, and extra food. I looked down my shoes. Blaze was comforting the kids, while the cried softly. I cried out as a sharp, penatrated my skull. Whispers of 'I'm sorry' repeated over and over again. The pain grew, and grew. It felt like I was being ripped in half. Images flased over my eyes. Places of random buildings, signs, and happened so fast, it was like a movie scroll. The ripping pain, overwhelmed me, before everything went black.

**Blaze**

I held JoJo's limp bofy as she slept. After she shrieked, she fainted. It was up to me to carry her. I carried her, with the kids following behind, for least 4 hours, before she opened her dark grey eyes.

"Blaze? Where am I?" She grabbed her head and my shoulder. "Blaze! Down now!" I quickly did a nose dive, without a word. I set her down on the ground, when the Alex touched ground, with Oscar a few feet behind her. JoJo crawed behind a bush, heaving her last meal up. I walked up behind her and grabbed her hair. After she got finnished, I flicked some fire on my palms. The kids helped me set up camp, while JoJo grabbed some food for us. We ate in silence. Afterwrds, you could hear twigs snapping. We jumped to our feet, backs to backs. Right when we thought the close was clear, an eraser popped in front Oscar. Before we could think, a black moving object, sprung toward the eraser. I had to grab the kids, as the black panther tore the eraser apart. Body parts flying, is not a pretty sight. We hid behind a boulder, waiting for the panther to go away. Instead, a girl, around 12, jumped out of no where.

"Hey! You scardy cats, coming out or what?!" I turned to see the girl more clearly. She dressed in black, torn, skinny jeans, neon yellow shirt, and black combat boots. She had a sweet, angelic face. But black hair and hot pink eyes, is unsettling to stare at.

**So, we have a new character. I wonder who that might be? I'm not really liking this chapter. I had to hurry because frankly, I was being lazy today. Oh well. Anyways, need reviews, PMs, all that good stuff. I can not wait for it to start getting hot. I really want to swim. Any one else getting that vibe? Got to ask. Were any of you liking the sneak peak, of Fang turing into an eraser? I like really want to start a new story. Actually, a few stories, but you get the point. Everyone who reviewed, got a mental cookie. *passes out mental cookies* There you go! You get more if you tell your friends. Love you guys a lot! So I'm goign for a fly, and you can keep your little peepers, on the computer screen. Bye guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So the advetures begin for our new flock. My intentions were the beginning of a new flock, from the very start. So walla, The Last Ride: To Maximum Level was born. This new flock, is NOT replacing the first flock, but you get the idea. JoJo and Blaze, takes the place of Max and Fang, Oscar takes place of Angel, Alex takes place of Trooper Gazzy, and the character we meet today takes place of Nudge. Iggy's replacement, you will meet soon. In the mean time, we will be seeing JoJo and Blaze and others. Max and Fang need some alone time, (wink wink) and I could care less bout Dylan. Don't mean to be rude Dylan fans, but I wasn't to happy with the fact he tried to steal Max. Its just Max and Fang. I was happy to see the reviews, I really was. I liked the fact, that people were actually reading. New followers, more reviws, ect. Alright, now I'm going mushy on you guys. I don't own anyone but Alex, Oscar, and JoJo. Blaze and the new characer belongs to my new friends, who sent me their PMs. Though I tweaked some of the new characters details. Needed her to fit in the story. James owns everyone else though.**

**So who is ready for some fun, butt-kicking time?! Haha, I know I'm raising my hand! So what is my favorite line people?!**

**Audience: Scroll! The! Paaaaaaaaaaaagggge!**

**Me: Yea! Scroll the page!**

**JoJo**

I stared at the intruder for a bit, before I finally jumped out of my daze.

"Uh, who are you?" I didn't mean to be rude, but when a panther jumps out of no where, kills an eraser, and a 12 year old looking girl takes the panthers place, you would have to if you were living my 'amazing' life.

"My name is Kitty, because I'm part panther, and a simple house cat I'm also 2% raven." she purred. Closer look at her eyes, and you could see the cat-like slits. When she shitted, you could clearly see the outline of wings protruding from her back. "There was an eraser behind you. I killed it, so if you don't mind I think I would like to join your little 'flock'." I looked to Blaze, when a clear as day, a voice sounded. It didn't sound like it was coming from around me, but inside me.

_JoJo, let her stay. You need warriors. Let her join, and start a new army._

"You can join." I said without thinking. I myself was shocked by my answer, but also shocked that I now had a voice in my head. I got up reluctantly from Blaze's arms, and walked back to our camp. Blaze sat down next to me, while the kids huddled few feet away from us. Kitty sat down on the other side of the fire. "So, explain yourself." I demanded. Kitty cracked her knuckles before laying back on her elbows.

"I had followed you of course. The Voice talked to me, told me to-"

"Wait, you have a voice too?" I cut in. Kitty nodded her head before continuing.

"I had followed you here. Thats when the eraser was there, and I attacked. Sorry if I scared you, by the way." she joked. "Anyways, I was told to follow, wait for the right time before showing myself. The Voice is rounding a lot of mutants together. Only few were meant to be part of the 'new' flock. You guys just so happen to be the 'new' flock, and I was lucky to be part of it." Kitty crossed her legs, shifting slightly. "I hear, there is going to be a war in the matter of months. Actually a few, before the actual battle. It's going to be huge, the last one. I don't know much. Something about two groups fighting agaist eachother, all being mutants, but defending 2 different things. Something about the Gathering and the Red Coats. We being the Gathering, defend humanity. And Red Coats, basically want to kill all humans, since they created what they are now." I pondered over the news, but couldn't find a conclusion.

"So Kitty, anything intresting? Powers, history, secrets?" Kitty looked baffled a moment, before snapping out of it.

"As you already know, I shapeshift from my human state, to panther. I fly, of course, but my real power is manipulating the animals around me." she said.

"Really?" She smirked.

"Yea, I'm pretty cozy with nature. I have a few animal friends here and there. Well guys, I need to go hunting. I'll see in a little while." Her eyes flicked to Blaze, and I had the sudden repulse, to lay my head on his shoulder. I don't know why I did it, but the way she looked at him, as if hunger and desire. Kitty quickly melted into the shadows, disappearing in the underbrush. I made sure the kids went to sleep, before setting up a blanket. Blaze walked over to me as I began to sit. He smirked.

"Someone was jealous. I didn't know the Incredible JoJo could be soo posessive." I blushed and slapped his arm.

"Shut up. I don't know what your talking about." Blazed moved closer to me. So close I could feel his heat, and hear his rappid heart beat.

"Maybe, maybe not. Although, I am curious. Why putting bouderies over something that is not yours?" he questioned. I blushed a deep red, again. I got up and started to walk away, but Blaze wrapped his arms around me. "Because I would set up bouderies too." I looked to see Blaze's smug look. I tore myself away from Blaze's arms and ran. I ran away, and took off in the sky. For a moment, I thought nothing but anger, disappointment, and a feeling so strong and unbarable. A feeling, I never felt before.

**Blaze**

I dropped my head, as JoJo ran away from me. I have no idea, what made me do it, but I had wrapped my arms arond JoJo. I may have only known her for a few days, but she was the one who rested her head on my shoulder. I sighed, kicked up some rocks. I watched the kids, silently, makeing sure they were ok. I layed back agaist the tree, hoping to steady my breathing and fall asleep. JoJo walked back, and I did my best not to say sorry. Only because, I was hoping to have another shot. I heard JoJo lay down. I caught the faintest words from her.

"I'm sory Blaze. I want to set my bouderies too." I smiled at the meaning of her words. I fell asleep soon, only to be woke up by a rock thrown at my forehead. I jumped up, almost not noticing a guy standing over me, holding the limp body of Kitty.

**Cut! Thats a wrap guys! Did good! Want some more of that good acting!**

**Max: We're not shooting a movie Stupid.**

**Me: And I'm not acting like the queen, like SOMEONE.**

**Max: I do not act like a queen!**

**Me: Oh thats right! I forgot you were Princess Peach, all dressed in pink.**

**Max: I will murder you! **

**Yea go ahead, I would just love to see the looks on everyone's faces when I wouldn't be posting again. Anyway, so here we are! The 12 chapter. Hope you like it! Hey Max, what is the capital of Kentucky?**

**Max: Frankfort. But you already know that!**

**Me: Well, you are wrong my frined. The capital of Kentucky, is K. I did not ask what is Kentucky's capital. I asked what is the capital of Kentucky.**

**Max: *facepalms* Do you know how to spell ICUP?**

**Me: Yea.**

**Max: Then spell it.**

**Me: I-T!**

**Max What?**

**Me: You said spell 'it', so I did. Mwaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaahahahahah aha! I am so evil! Well, bye guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So we've only known Kitty for a few hours, and she is already in trouble. I had someone PM me, who wasn't quite sure what the ages were of everyone, so I may be wrong on everything. Max, Fang, and Iggy would be around 20 or 21. Nudge, I believe, is 17. Gazzy would be 13 and Angel, I think is 12. Now for the new flock, the ages would be close, as the origanal flock. Blaze and JoJo is 14, Alex is 7, Oscar is 6, Kitty is 12, and the new character we meet today is as Blaze and JoJo. He is 14 also. **

**Yay! I. Can. Not. Wait. For. The. End. I have it all planned out! I can not tell a single soul! Not you, you, or you. I am soooooo eviiill! I can poison anything I touch! *now smiles innoccently* Do you want some cookies?**

**Me don't own Max, Fang, Dylan, ect.**

**Me own Oscar, Alex, JoJo, and new character. Friend owns Blaze. Yay! So we're ready to begin! Let the flying, begin!**

**Blaze**

I shot up, from my makeshift bed, stumbling. I held my ground as the guy set down Limp Kitty. Kitty was pale, and unmoving. I almost believed she was dead, if not for her unsteady breathing. I shot my death glare toward the guy, and he stepped back.

"Woah there, I was only bring back your friend. I was also here to join you guys. The Voice sent me. I'm a friend." he said. I positioned myself in a friendly pose, before he started. "The name is Seth. I come from the Gathering."

Later, we were all situated around a fire. I was keeping close eye on, the now wide eyed Kitty. She woke half an hour ago. I broke the silence, when it became to quiet.

"Well Seth, I think it's time to introduce ourselves. I am Blaze, this JoJo, Oscar, Alex. Great! Now you know eachother!" I turned to JoJo and smirked, before using my serious face. Hey! I might scare him. "But we don't know you. So spill." Seth's face flashed a surprised.

"It's Seth, again. I come from the Gathering."

"Yea, we know that." JoJo piped.

"Fine! The Voice sent me to find you, told me to join."

"Who is this Gathering, everyone is speaking of." I was quickly getting tired of hearing about the 'Gathering'. What was so special.

"The Gathering, is literally a gathering full of mutants. The Red Coats declared war against humanity. They couldn't live with the fact, that their 'creators' are living peacefully, while they are stuck as 'freaks'. As much the Gathering hate White Coats, they still defend the innocent people."

"Why call them Red Coats?"

"All of them are determined to make sure blood spills. Plus, isn't it obvious? They all wear red coats. They hate us! And we hate them. There will be a series of wars, before the final battle in 2 years. A war each month, the final battle being on the first day of the third month. Mutants have started saying the Battle, will be bigger than World War 3. It will be like the earth at war with the sky. Mutants fighting against mutants, as earth fight with the sky. No one can stop it, and no one can slow it down."

"So you are telling me, that it's the end of the world, basically?" Seth lowered his head before nodding.

"It seems like it." he said sadly. "The Gathering are trying to gather as many mutants, to join, before the Battle actually comes. We are already out numbered. We need more friends. The Voice wanted me to infom you. Said your are on a mission, but to also find any allis." I shared a glance with JoJo. She nodded, and turned to Seth again.

"You are welcome to join us. But Seth, we still have no clue about you." she said she stated.

"Seth, or King of Manipuating. I can manipulate, just about everything from emotions, to floating objects." As if on cue, a rock hit me smack on the head. Seth smirked and took off, with me behind him. What Seth didn't explain, was the light brown wings, on his back. He raised up in the air, taunting me. What Seth didn't know was my red, phenix wings. I lifted off ground, and took off after him.

"Get back here! You pig-head, I'm going to turn you into puppy chow!"

**JoJo**

I watched as Oscar, laughing, joined in with Blaze and Fang. Kitty, Alex, and I were laughing at the guys. We watched as they messed around, giving each other, wet willies, nuckle samwhiches, and ect. I lost my grin, as I thought about what happened to Kitty.

"Kitty, what happened to you"

"I wasn't paying attetion to any sounds or smells. I was just watching, when I was crowed around by the Wolven. They injected me with a serum, I only caught a glance of Seth, before I blacked out."

"Wolven? What are Wolven?"

"Wolven are gaurds of the Red Coats. The Bounty Hunters, gaurd, you name it. They are a better version of the erasers. They are mutants who, choose to kill every human that ever did them wrong. Unlike erasers, they are more wild, and have a mind of their own. Hard to control, but not impossible." That was what attacked me, when Max was getting me out of the school. While the erasers were chasing us, these bigger erasers, were outside.

Kitty wrapped her arms around the sleeping forms of Alex and Oscar. I sat by the fire, warming my cold, shivering wings. Blaze sat by me, and instintly, the air aound became hot, and humid.

"You know, I am starting to believe you really are hot" My cheeks became red, as I relized what I said. "I mean your power. Just your power." In a flash, Blaze was pushing me down, wrapping his arms around me, me under him, and him on top. I felt his hot lips on mine. For a moment I was in total shock. A jolt went through me. For a moment, it was total darkness, before images flashed through my mind.

_I was fighting a Wolven in the sky. I took a painfull punch to the rib, before I roundhouse kicked him in the neck. Another grabbed me from behind me, locking my arms behind me._

_ "Watch JoJo, as your family dies!" I watched as Kitty was kicked continuously to the stomach, blood spurting from her mouth. Fang was fighting off erasers, as he tried to protect the lifeless older Alex. Oscar was ripped from his sister's place, and shot in the shoulder. Max shrieked, and shot forward to her falling son. I watched in horror, as Blaze fought hard. I was saddedn, when I relized he was trying to get to me. He was held back, and he reacked out a hand, as I reached for his._

_ "Blaze!" The Wolven holding him, pulled out the deadly poison, and injected it in his arms. His face rumbled in pain. Energy built up in me, and I ripped the arms around me, and twisted them in unnatural postions. I shot for Blaze, hitting random Wolven. The Wolven hoding Blaze, dropped him. They left me, and I dropped after Blaze. "Blaze! Flap your freaking wings!" I grabbed the coller of his shirt, slowing down. We touched down a few minutes later. Blaze was breathing hard and uneven. He opened his eyes weakly and grabbed my hand._

_ "JoJo." he whispered softly. "I'm sorry." Tears pricked my eyes as my hand tightened around his. His heat, was no longer hot, but frezzing cold. Which is a lot to say,when he is a Hot Head. "I'm sorry we couldn't have that future you wanted." Blaze's hand loosened, and his eyes became more dull, than his warm hazel eyes. "I love you, Jordan Jones."_

_ "I love you too. Blaze." It was the last I said before his eye lids fell._

I was shaking in Blaze's arms. Not from coldness, but from weakness.

"JoJo! What's wrong?!" Blaze's worried exspression, cut through me like ice. What happened to me?

(_Voice,___**JoJo)**

_That, was an image of a future, of Blaze. While Blaze's fire burns brightly now, but each day it weakens, slowly. _

**He's dieing, isn't he?**

_Yes, he is. You must make sure, he uses his power wisely, or his fire burns out._

**Well, that is not happening.**

I pulled myself closer to Blaze, welcoming his heat. The heat that would soon be ice. Blaze placed another hot kiss on my forehead. There I fell asleep, in Blaze's arms.


	14. Chapter 14

**So we had a little Blaze and JoJo action, going on in the last chapter. Is there going to be some in this chapter? Of course! Don't forget to check out my new story: The Search. Nmae is sucky, but I couldn't come with anyhting better. Scroll the page!**

**Blaze**

I opened my sleepy eyes, and saw JoJo, curled up agaist me. I smiled, as she tightened her hold on me. I lifted my head carefully, noticed everything around me. I watched as Oscar was disappearing and appearing. Guessed it was his skill. Alex was watching over her little brother, talking to him. Seth was watching the sleeping Kitty, like a creeper. I wasn't quite sure about him yet, but if JoJo trusted him, I can learn how to trust too. I looked back down to JoJo. Her eyes were slowly opening. She looked around before her eyes bulged. She shot up, taking me with her. She grabbed my arm, and dragged me deeper into the woods.

I was shocked when she wrapped me in a hug. Her soft hands, at the small of my back, sent shivers down my spine.

"Blaze, do me a favor, and do not use any fire. Please, just don't use your fire."

"Do you mind telling me why?"

"I ca- I can't. Just don't, okay" Her sweet fragrence, drifted in my nose. I held on to the moment, for as long as I could. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, and pulled her in deeper. Reluctantly, she stepped away, her arms dropping to her side. "Blaze, about the other night. I just wanted to tell you..."

"Don't. It's okay. I get it. I'll leave you alone."

"No. Don't. I mean, I just..." I dropped my head and turned to leave. She grabbed my arm and spinned me around. Then her soft lips were on mine, in an instant. My arms on her waist, her hands in my hair. I tilted my head to deepen the kiss. My lips were buzzing agaist hers. We pulled away, gasping for breath. We melted in the moment, that was ours.

Moment ruined when there was a ripping going through the trees. We took off towards the camps, running as fast as we could. JoJo stepped up when we got there. "Flock! Up, up, up, up! Get out of here! Take flight!" Bullets out of no where, came flying at us. At this point, listening to JoJo's request from earlier, wasn't a good idea. My tempature raised, as I bacame a flaming candle. I extended my hands over the new flock of ours. They dropped to the ground, as they saw my sheild of fire. They gasped at the heat, and I expanded my power to its limits. I watched as the bullets melted, no longer flying towards us. "When I say go, go!" JoJo ran at me, she jumped in the air and grabbed my collor. I lost focus, and my sheild bursted into ashes. "Go!" yelled JoJo. It wasn't till JoJo had me in the air, I noticed how tired I was. Tired enough, I never noticed JoJo screaming at me. Never even noticed the blanket of darkness, before I blacked out completely.

**JoJo**

"I told you not use your power! God Blaze, you could have been killed." I carried all of his weight, to another clearing. Aloex and Oscar were fearfull of course. Kitty tried to sooth them. Seth used his gift to make a makeshift rock foramation to sleep under. Using a match, I set up a fire, keeping it a safe distant from sleeping Blaze, in fear the fire might actually suck the rest of the energy from him. We all had some cereal bars to eat, Kitty mostly hunted. Oscar, Alex, and Seth were asleep, when I sat down near Blaze. As much as I denied it, I couldn't help but come to a conclusion that I had some affection towards him. Love was a feeling. I didn't believe it all the mushy emotions. I sighed as questions such as: "Why do I care for him?" or "Why do I feel so protective over him?" None of it, made sense. I was frustrated, with my 'feelings' over him, were ripped between friendship, or something more.

I talked with Kitty for the rest of the cold night, till she too fell asleep. I didn't sleep, for the fear I would miss Blaze waking. Instead, Blaze sprung up, and heaved any contents from his stomach, up in a near by bush. I walked over to him when he got back up. I was horrified, when he stepped into the fire and just stood there, head down. His natural, sun blessed tan color came back. There was no longer any dark circles under his eyes. He looked like the sun kissed him on both cheeks.

I was furious he didn't listen to me, but I kept my cool and didn't say anything. I waited till he stepped out of his firey glory.

"Go ahead. Be mad at me." I smirked, before clearing my throat.

"Why?! Did you?! Not?! Listen?! To me?! I told you NOT to use your power, but you did anyway. Why?" I expoded.

"It was to protect the flock. I'm not regretting it, and I'm not saying sorry for saving your butts." Blaze walked to the rock formation and layed down. He may not regret saving, but I regretted yelling at hm. I layed down next to him and wrapped my arm around him. He turned to face me and held me close. I fell asleep imediately, in his arms. Grr. Why does Blaze have that ability to make me fall asleep. Whatever. He was warm and I was cold.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hmm, *snooz, snooz***

**Hellooooooooo everyooooonee! Its meeeee, Maaaaax! SoNotPerfect is sleeping at the moment. So I wrote a quicky today. My speciality. SO REVIEW! I WILL CRAWL INTO YOUR SCREEN AND RIP OFF YOUR HANDS, AND FORCE YOU TO REVIEW! See. I'm humane Angel. Any whooo. I uploaded the 2 chapter to The Search. I was kind of upset no one reviewed. But I was bored and uploaded it before SoNotPerfect noticed. Pleeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeee check it out. For me. Angel, do the eyes. *Angel gives the puppy eyes* *audience awes and starts reading***

**Yay! KK, now scroll the bleeping page before I purposly fly to your house and skin you. Besides, I need something for eraser bait. What better bait then your skin. *grins evily* I'm coming.**

**JoJo**

"Okay guys! Time to hit the sky! grab your stuff and lets go." We were leaving today, for South Carolina. For some girl named Angel I suppose. We were flying high in the clear blue sky today. Blaze was silent as ever. I was still furious with him. We were in formation. I was at the point of our V. Blaze and Seth some what below us in the back. Kity was flying in the middle of me and Blaze, while both Alex and Oscar was flying between me and Seth. At this point, we were in South Carolina. "Just a little bit more guys." I encouraged.

"Hey JoJo? What is your plan?" aksed Seth.

"We have to get there first, Dildo. Anymore stupid questions?" I joked. I smirked at Seth's sneer before flying above. The air was still today, not chilly, just right. I smiled and took a nose dive. I dropped through a clound, which was a big mistake. My clothes were soaked and now I was cold. I flew back up only to be chilled to an ice cube. I was so cold, I sear I was blue. Blaze took off towards me and wrapped his strong arms around me. Instant, I warmed. I pulled myself closer into his chest. Sleep over took me, and my eyelids fell.

Light, protruded my eyelids. I opened them wide, and looked around my flock. Kitty held the kids, sleeping soundly. Blaze konked out on a tree. Everyone but Seth, was asleep. Seth was cooking something that looked an aweful lot like rat.

"Seth? What are you cooking?" Seth looked at me and grinned evily.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty." Seth brought the cooked meat up and set it on a plastic plate.

"What are you cooking?" I reapeated, getting annoyed.

"Chill, sister dear. It's cooked rat."

"I thought so." I sat next to Seth, grabbing a rat leg. Seth settled down, and continued to eat his share.

"So, are you and Blaze, a thing?" I blushed at Seth's question. I don't know. Were Blaze and I a thing? Although Blaze and I were friends, we just met not too long ago. Then I thought of the day, the Voice showed me that vision. I bit back tears, of what happened in the vision. I cared for Blaze, I know I did. We were friends, as I've said before, but we were only friends.

The memory of Blaze's lips on mine, disrupted my thoughts. My heart beat quicker, and my lips tingled. I shook my head. Blaze and I would never be together. Would we?

"No. Blaze and I, we're just friends." Seth nodded and looked to the younger kids. His eyes landed on the form of sleeping Kitty. He sighed. "You like her don't you?" Seth shook his head.

"Kitty and I have a history. We thought, if we acted as if we just met, things would get better. Nohting has changed though."

"You still like her, rigght? Seth sighed again, and nodded his head.

"We have known eachother, before all this mess was in the way. I've liked her for a long time, and I would do anything for her." My heart ached, at Seth's confession. How much I wanted that. I wanted to believe in the mushy emotion, people call love. I looked towards Blaze, before closing my eyes.

A vision passed before my eyes. Blaze and I were landing down on a dock. We rolled up our jeans, and let our feet float in the water. Blaze wrapped his arm around my waist. Blaze turned my body, and began giving me kisses. My neck, collor bone, arm, foreehead. His lips found mine. We laughed, joked around. We were in a fierce battle, to see who could swim the fastest. I felt alive for the first time, but, the sad thing was, we were older. Around our 40 or 50s.

I slowly opened my eyes and gasped. I was light headed, and on the verge of fainting. Blaze's worried eyes met mine. His hazel eyes wide and full.

"Thank god! JoJo don't do that to me! You weren't breathing, you were just sitting there!" I smiled up to Blaze, hoping to calm him down. I growled though. You see, if I was flying, and a vision decided to pop in my mind, I would probably die.

I sighed and hot up from my spot. I wrapped my arms around Blaze's warm neck, balancing myself.

"Where are we?"

"We are at the border of South Carolina, and North Carolina. You're the leader. We waited for you to wake up, before we kept moving." explained Seth. I nodded and grabbed my pack.

"Guys, I'm going for a quick fly. Do you mind?" Without waiting for a response, I jumped in the air, and took off.

**So voice, where the heck is Angel?**

_Find the heart, and you find Angel._

**Oh that sums up everything. Where is Angel?**

_Find the center. _I sighed. Of course, the voice wasn't going to give me a straight answer. I flew back to camp. I silently crept on a tree branch, and watched my flock. Seth and Blaze were in a vicious arm wrestling battle. Oscar was cheering for Seth, Alex was cheering for Blaze, Kitty for Seth. I honestly would root for Blaze. A chuckly ecaped my lips, and everyone froze. Kitty set up her her fist in the air and brought her finger to her lips. She gracefully, and silently disappeared into the underbrush. I caught her yellow cat eyes, and I lost her in the darkness. Seth put his arm protectively around the kids, and Blaze drew a ball of fire. I frowned and stayed still.

There was a tap on my shoulder, I slowly turned came face to face with Kitty's eyes. I swear I jumped 10 feet, but let me tell you landing on your butt bone does not feel good. Everyone busted out laughing, as I rubbed my butt.

"Not funny! Kitty, don't ever do that again!"

"What? Wait, you were the one hiding in the trees." laughed Kitty. I growled and positioned a fighting stance. Kitty grinned evily, and matched me. I pounced, but Kitty was already ahead of me. She dropped to her back, and shot her legs in my stomach. I was hurled in the air, when Kitty sprung for my neck. I didn't even notice a change from her. Black fur sprouted from her skin, and her ears, more pointed. Her nose, slanted in an snout. Kitty looked to her now forming paw. I used the advantage and jumped on her back. I wrapped my arms around her neck, and pulled back.

"Okay! Mercy!" chocked Kitty. I smiled in victory, as the flock whooped cheers. What a good way to end the day. Course, sleeping in Blaze's arms is just better. And thats exactly what I did.

**Hmm, I just love the ending. It's funny, is it not? Please, please, again please a million time, please read The Search. I have a good feeling about it. **

**Max: Will you just shut up! I got a head ach!**

***sigh* You can push that button down there. It doesn't bite, I promise. Go ahead. The poor guy. Just push that button, and leave a comment. Pretty please?**


	16. Chapter 16

**How do tererist, get past United State Airport**

**I don't know. How?**

**They open the case and the tererist goes "Helooooooooo. I am Lindsey Lohan."**

**That Achmed joke never get old. Any hooters, I was feeling good today. Decide for this magical chapter. Yea right. Oh well. I don't own anyone but well you already know. Though jury is still out wether or not I own Fang. Cuz he is just so darn sexy, is he not.**

**Fang: Another fan girl. Whoopty do.**

**Me: Who said I was a fan girl?**

**Fang: ... Help meeee! *runs away screaming***

**Me: *pulls a gun out and points it to Fang* I'm a girl, last time I checked. What ever.**

**Fang: You can put the gun down, you know.**

**Me: Shut it and put your hands in the air!**

**Fang: *puts hands up***

**Me: Now wave them in the air like you just don't care!**

**Fang: *waves hands***

**Me: You cared! Now I'm going to shoot you. **

**Bam!**

**Me:To be continued. But scroll the page!**

**Blaze**

Ah, peaceful sl-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOO NOOO NOO NO!"

Sleep. Well, never mind. Fait just doesn't grant a peaceful nap.

I quickly sat up and looked around my creepy surroundings. JoJo was trying to calm the thrashing Kitty, Seth was cooing Kitty, and the kids just sat there, wide eyed. I went over to Kitty quickly. It was wrong, I know, but I slapped Kitty hard on the cheek.

"Kitty! Get a hold of yourself. What the heck is wrong?" I asked. Kitty, with fear in her eyes, looked up to me, shaking.

"It's no longer in matter of monthes, not even days." The air around us chilled. My stomach dropped to the gound, and my heart froze. "It's in the matter of hours."

"What is in the matter of hours, Kitty?" Seth asked softly. Kitty gulped.

"Theres just one battle. And It's coming in the matter of hours." Me and JoJo shared a look. She nodded. "We must find Angel. And quickly."

"Well just how do you suppose we do that? We don't even know where she is."

"I know where she is. JoJo gather the bags. Blaze help her. Seth, help me contact Max and Fang. They have an emergency phone. Alex, Oscar, gather your stuff. We need to get out of here." Kitty orderd. JoJo nodded, and shot to our bags, that hung in a tree. Least we got one day of peace.

Kitty and Seth, were already up high on the sky, trying to find a signal for our phone. Alex and Oscar came up behind me, with their packs on their backs.

Kitty dropped to JoJo's side and had a short silent conversation. I thre my pack over my back, just Seth did.

"We have a battle coming up in 26 hours. It's already 6 right now. We find Angel, and get the heck out of dodge. We meet up with Fang, Max, and Dylan in Kentucky. The battle will be there. Kitty has also informed me, that the Gathering is also based at borders are too also there. So you got a problem with the plan, then build a bridge and geet over it. This is real and I will not be seeing any horse playing. Minutes are ticking. Any questions?" No one raised their hand. JoJo's speech was menacing, almost threatning. Like a lethal snake. It bit you, and you could feel the icy poison seeping into your veins. "Great! Then lets fly!"

***SorryAboutTheTimeSkip***

"We here guys. She's right below us." I knew this was not going to end well, But I wasn't about to give up. These guys had Angel, and although I didn'y know her, she was part of the flock, and the flock is family.

"Alright. We need a plan. I'm going down, get a view of what we got here. I'll go in, slip on a coat, and get out of there." JoJo said.

"No! You are not going down there! You by yourself, and I can't protect you!" I replied. I couldn't help but accept my feeling for her, and I knew there was know chance I was letting her go.

"Blaze, I am the leader! I will go down there!"

"What makes you think you will get out of there? Or heck, what makes you think you can even get in?"

"Because I am the sister of Fang. I know my brother well, and newsflash, he is the most silent person you will meet. I got this." I grabbed her arm.

"No." She narrowed her dark eyes.

"Wait! I got this!" said a sweet voice. I looked towards Alex, if she was crazy. Her brother stepped up too, and nodded.

"Both of us, got this. We can get in there, and back out." Oscar said simply.

"You are not going anywhere! You are staying up here!" JoJo snapped. Alex and Oscar shared a look, that I didn't like. It was evily familiur. I chuckled. Of course they were-

"We both, are the kids of Max and Fang. While my dad can make him and other disappear, my mom can fly super fast. I'm sure we can get out of there just fine." Alex said.

"No! God your just kids!"

"Thats what she said." Oscar said to his sister, before shot down. With Alex using super speed, it was impossible to catch up to them. Oh they were going to get, those stubburn kids were so going to get it."

**Alex**

I shot down with Oscar holding on to my feet. Oscar was cackling and laughing like a crazy man.

"Oscar! Shut up! Make us invisible!" Oscar held on to my legs tights, as I whipped out my wings. We slowed from our super fast speed, to regular flying speed. Oscar whipped out his black wings and let go of my legs. I quckly appeared, before Oscar put his invisible hand on my shoulder.

The buildings door opened wide, when a few erasers poured out. We slipped in before it closed. We hurridly went to the front desk and glanced at the fire escape map. I ripped it off the wall and looked for any signs of rooms for Mutants, or Flying children, or something. I did however fond on the paper a room that said 'Avian'. I stuffed the paper in my jacket, before Oscar slipped. Out of all times to slip, he slipped when we needed cover the most. He fell on the floor, and both of us showed. I looked in horror as erasers crowed around us. The whitecoats were screaming, pulling out needles, and taser looking things.

OH, we are in so deep trouble. With JoJo and Blaze. Not to mention...yep we are so dead if not for the muts. Mom and dad are going to kill us!

**Dun Dun Duuuuuuun! And so the adventure continues. **

**Fang: Please don't kill me!**

**Me: Aww I missed! **

**Max: *kicks gun out of hand* **

**Fang: Thank god!**

**Max: FANG!**

**Fang: MAX!**

**Max and Fang: *lock lip and in a deep makeout session.**

**Me: *gets Dylan***

**Dylan: What are you doing to me?**

**Me: *ignores him and pulls the trigger* YAY! I KILLED DYLAN! Besides I had to have someone to kill.**

**Max and Fang: *gets down on their knees and worships* All hail SoNotPerfect! All hail SoNotPerfect!**

**Me: *smirks* I told you I would get you two to worship me. Love you all!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know I haven't written on this story on a while, but I wanted to write, and I'm STILL currently waiting for more reviews for I Promise. I wonder where all my favorite readers went? But, enough for my complaints, on with our story.**

**Previously, Oscar and Alex were invisable with the help of Fang's DNA in Osacar. By mistake, Oscar slips and looses concentration, thus them getting caught and captured.**

**SCROLL THE PAGE!**

**ALEX**

_Drip, drip, drip, drip, drip. Thump, thump, thump, thump. 1 breath, another breath. _Stuck in a cage is horrible. It's so stuffy and it's always cramped up. So when Oscar and I got thrown in a cage, we weren't surprised to find it uncomfortable. Not to mention the dripping of bad smelling medicine that moved painfully in your bloodstream. My heart thumped hard in my chest as they hooked more wires and needles to my body. I counted my breaths, to keep time of how long we had been here already. Almost 30 minutes we had been stuck in this, scuse my language, hell hole.

Oscar fought agaist his bars, fighting I know, to get to me. They ignored him, the whitecoats. Ignored him, thrown him in a cage 5 feet away from me, before grinning evily and turned to me. I was thankful for one old scientist, though mind you I still hated him like all the others.

He, unlike the others, smiled sypatheticly, given me water, and rubbed my back as coughed. When the whitecoats left, he snuck in and gave me food.

Now, both Oscar and I were stuck, all alone in this cruel place.

Light filled the room as the door opened behind us. I turned to see the strange, nice man. He got on his knees, smiling behind his round glasses.

"Alex, do you want to get out of here? Do you want to see your parents?" he asked. It struck me, that he actually said my name, yet I didn't even tell anyone. I nodded stiffly, and once again his smile got bigger. He unhooked the wires, and tubes, and needles. "And you can. You see, we came up with a substance that can make changes to you. Make you almost hard to catch. We gave you a dose of this substance, and its already started taking affect. Hold out your hand and think darker color." I did as he said, silently, and my skin went dark. "Now Alex, your eyes are black origonally, but think of them green." Green went through my mind, as I tried to imagine myself with green eyes. The nice scientist held a small mirror and held it up to my face. The girl had blonde hair, green eyes, and a her skin color was dark. I thought of my hair a dark brown, and before I could say 'begin' the girl's hair changed color.

"Whats happenin to me? Why am I changeing."

"Alex, before you start asking questions, let me introduce myself. My name is Jeb Batchelder. I'm going to help you. Now the answer to your question; you were given a toxin to kill you. The whitecoats wanted to rid of you. But instead of killing you, it made more of you. Lets see, how do I put this. Made it possible for you to change. In fact a good name to desribe this new power, is Shapeshifter. Any animal, person, thing, and you can become it."

**JOJO**

"We need to get them! They have been gone too long! Why can't we get them now?!" I screamed at Blaze. Blaze shook his head and stood in our makeshift fire. He refused to go after Oscar and Alex, saying we can give more time. Kitty and Seth, sat in silence as they watched us fight.

"Lets give them a chance. They are right, you know. You may be the sister of Fang, but Alex and Oscar are the children of Max and Fang. They have the skill, sarcasm, fight, and brains to get out of there."

"Yea, whatever. While you just stand there in a fire, doing nothing, I'm going after them. I refuse to have my ass kicked, for not rescuing them." When I started to take off, Blaze grabbed my arm and pulled me agaist his chest. My fae flushed as he breathed on my neck. Damn him, for doing this to me. We were supposed to be rescuing this Angel girl, and yet we did nothing to save our friends. We had maybe had minutes left to the battle started and we did nothing.

Thats when we heard a boom. I jumped in the air, taking Blaze with me. Blaze droped from my hanging feet and caught himself in the wind.

Where the heck did the booming come from. In the distance, I saw 7 figures zooming about the school. Missles? Bombs? No. Bombs don't have legs, arms, headsm and wings. What the heck? My eyes went wide as reliesed what it was. And it wasn't what. It was _who._ It was the flock. The origonal flock.

**ALEX**

I was no longer Alex, with blonde hair, and black eyes. I was a middle aged woman, with black hair, green eyes, and tan skin. Jeb gave me his coat, and told me to blend in. Oscar held my hand as we walked through the halls. Let me tell you, when you are running for life away from the evil whitecoats and erasers, it really is reepy when you walk right by them and not be noticed as a wind fugitive. My wings never went away. That was the down side of being a shapeshifter. Your wings stay. I had to hind them in the coat.

We were trying to find Angel, but it was hard without a map. And the jerk whietcoats, took our stuff.

We turned a hallway, and a chill ran down my spine.

"We're here. I can feel it." my voice said. I couldn't match a voice with the woman body, for it was just so hard pinpoint the tone, and sound. I was hoping to find a door said bird kids, instead we came to a glass window and saw a girl, maybe 17 years old. She had blonde curly hair, and bright electric blue. Her face was set in a tight frown, as threw agry punches into skulls, and stomachs of erasers.

"Fight harder 00568!" a voice sounded.

"It is Angel! I am not a freaking number!" she yelled across the room. A mut grabbed her from behind her, but she brought her elbow back into his rib, grabbed his arms, and twisted behind the dog. He dropped like rock. She was the last hing standing. Standing in a horde of moaning bodies. Doors behind her, opened, and more poured in. I clearly noticed her eyes went wide, as at least a hundred ran in. As she pounded fists hard in their snouts, but at the point of near exhaustion.

I made a snap decision, before pulling my fist back, and thrusting it into the window. Just as the girl collasped under preasure, I snapped my own fist in the faces of the erasers. Oscar went invisble, and ran under the feet of them. I couldn't see him, but I watched as the dogs fell over backwards. This was going to be a while.

The fight lasted least 8 minutes before an explosion went off. I was twisting in mid air, before I was thrown agaist a wall. Heat seared my clothes, as red liquid dribbled on the neckline of my shirt. My head throbbed, and I was dizzy from the impact. Oscar materialized beside screaming my name.

I noticed where the explosion came from. There was a hole in the wall, on the other side. Voices yelled, screamed, and I swear I heard my mom. But it couldn't. We going to meet her, not her meet us.

There was a man, standing in the blinding light. He had pale blonde hair, and pale blue eyes. Another guy stood beside him, and he looked so familiur. He had bonde hair, and bright, blue eyes. Both were grinning like crazy, as if they loved the destruction. I stopped and listened in the voices.

"Angel! Thank god, you're alive!"

"Gazzy! I missed you so much! I- Nudge! Oh my gosh you look so old!"

"I'm alive too!"

"Iggy! I missed you guys so much!"

"Yea I missed you too, Angel. I didn't have anyone to talk about clothes to! And oh my gosh! I met a superstar! You know the guy that plays as Jacob Black, in the Twilight Saga? Well I met him and he kissed my hand and said I was pretty! And-"

"Nudge! I missed you too, but tone down the words! Guys how- wait. There was a womn somewhere here. She was helping me. "

I looked to Oscar. His eyes were wide with fear. I stood up shakey. And grabbed his hand. Faces turned to us. I made it a few feet before I fell fae forward. I would have laughed at my clumsieness, but at this point, I was ready for sleep.

Oscar yelled out for their help, and black out. Sleep, over came me. And sleep is what I did.

**I loved wirting this chapter. It wasn't my best, but it was my absolute favorite to write. Yay! The flock is somewhat saved! Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, and Angel! Osacr and Alex too! We get to see Max and Fang soon, so wait. I need reviews, not many, if ony 2. Though in order to continue I Promise, some more people need to leave their reviews. **

**Cherio! Don't forget to breath people! I know this was an awsome chapter, but don't forget to breath!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I am so sad right now. Listen I have been attacked by the Percabeth feels all morning. Its sad when I call my books, my babies. I litteraly had a melt down this morning. I told a friend of mine I wanted House of Hades, and told her I wanted my baby, and that I wanted to read her pages. Tell me guys, does that sound worng? I mean really? Wanting to read her pages? It just sounds so...seduceful. God, I'm an idiot! **

**Anyway, on ward! I really was happy about the last chapter. So full of action, and intense scenes. Well guys, I'm warning you. That was only the beginning. *cackles like the monkey on the Lion King* It's going to be freaking awesome! Full of danger! I think I will do Max's Pov for the battle scene. Let me know guys, Max's Pov, Fang's Pov, JoJo's, Blaze's, or Alex's Pov. **

**Enough chat, lets fight! Thats off of Kungfu Panda. Hehe! SCROLL THE PAGE!**

**ALEX**

My head throbbed, my vision was blurry, and my body felt like jello. If thats not bad enough, I woke to the most frightful scene that will haunt me for the rest of my life.

Imagine being in a room, the size of 4 football fields, and have people that are as tall as the Empire State Building. Like being up on Mount Olympus, with gods and goddesess, towering over you giving you the most scariest glares know to humanity, fish, dogs, and cats. A glare that would make even the toughest of ogres, run for their mommies. Times that by a million, and it still won't be anywhere close, to comprehend my waking.

I opened my eyes to find a very angry Mom, Dad, Blaze, and JoJo. Each of them giving me death glares, and fist clenched. I cringed as JoJo took a step towards me.

I was on the ground, surrounded by the angry leaders, in front of a burning hot fire. My flock was sitting on the left of the fire shaking their heads, and on the right of the fire were other guys and gals, smirking. Smirking! Why would they freaking smirk?!

"Hi." I choked out. My mom jerked her thumb up, and I took that as a sign to get up. Oscar grabbed my arm, and pulled me up. I didn't meet anyone's eyes, for the fear I would be zapped to ash in the matter of seconds.

"You are in so much trouble." my mom grounded out. "Do you have any idea, how much time you have cost us?"

"No."

"If you could have waited, just a few more minutes, we could have _all _saved Angel? You were almost killed, Alexandra!" my mom stepped up to me and wrapped me in a hug so hard, I swear my rib split. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Don't say your sory. It's a sign of weakness. Besides," she said pulling away. A grin grew on her face. "I would have done the same."

Mom let me go, and I was face to face with my so called dad. He was still glaring at me, till he to wrapped me in a hug. Geez! If I get anymore hugs, I swear a rib will break and puncture my lung.

"If you ever pull a stunt like that, I will personally teach you how to fight. Fang Style. Ask my friends over here," he muttered, pointing to the people on the right of the fire. "Each of them have gotton their share of my knid of fighting. Haven't you? More specificly Iggy, and Gazzy?"

The tall pale guy, and blue eyed guy shiverd. "Yes Fang. We remember. No need to bring it up." they said quickly. Dad cracked a smile, before letting me go. I watched as Mom and Dad hugged Oscar.

I looked up to Blaze and JoJo. They shook their heads, clenching and unclenching their fist.

"If it wasn't for the fact, that you are younger than me, and Max and Fang would kill me, I would probably push you over a cliff, and let you save yourself. We were freaking out!" JoJo exclaimed. "Ugh! I even got scolled, because of you! If you hadn't run off, Max and Fang would not be so angry with me. My own brother!" Alex finnished. With that she stalked off. Blaze mutterd a 'Don't do it again.' and followed JoJo.

Well that was easier than I thought.

**TimeSkip**

Turns out the pale guy, tall with pale blonde hair, and light blue eyes, is Iggy. He's 27, least he thinks so. The same age as my dad. Both he and his friend Gazzy, a 21 year old dude with bright blonde hair and bright blue eyes are pyromanics. I have no idea why they named him Gazzy. And clearly, I really don't want to find out.

The girl we saved was 17. Sister to Gazzy and really does look like a teenaged angel. Bright blonde locks of hair, cascaded down her shoulders, and in front of her bright eletricfying blue eyes.

A moch colored woman, maybe 24 years old had brown eyes, and dark brown, frizzy hair. Her name was Nudge, and from the stories, I'm betting she was the motormouth of the origonal flock.

Course you had my dad, who was known as Fang, and my mom who was the imfomous Maximum Ride.

We sat around the campfire in silence waiting for our rat to cook. Turns out, Nudge was a superstar, Iggy and Gazzy were letting mutants go, and Angel was stuck in rooms where the whitecoats experimented on her.

Someone was missing.

"Hey Mom, where is Dylan?" I asked quietly. Mom shrugged and looked to the bomb makers.

"Dylan said he was going to place. Something about border, and a battle." Gazzy said, rat falling from his mouth.

"You mean the the Gathering base site?" Kitty questioned. Gazzy slowly nodded his head, and scooted away from her. I supressed a chuckle as he and Gazzy exchanged a look.

"Alright guys. We need get going. We only have a few hours to get to the Gathering. Get your things and we'll hit the sky. Kitty, do you know exactly where we are going?"

"The border between Kentucky and Teneseee. There's a base camp there followed by others."

"Alright we need to get there quick. Any ideas?" Mom asked. Then it struck me. I stepped up to her, all soldier type, soluting her.

"Alexandra Ride! Reporting for duty, Mam! Challenge accepted! Well, both of us together can like fly, really fast! And they, as in both the flocks, could like get there really fast! And Kitty is part panther, so she is technically fast. Seth, could like use his power to sit on a rock and fly really fast, like sitting on a floating carpet except its a rock."

"I like your imagination, but we need to be together, and traveling by land is too slow. Besides, we all have wings, and-"

"Then both of us can carry the flock. They could hang on our feet and we could be flying across America in no time!"

"You're not going to give up, are you?" she asked, a hint of laughing in her voice. I shook my head. "Fine. Lets give it a try."

Let me tell you, carrying ALL of your friends, with the help of only one person, is hard. specially in air, because one person can let go and either fall from the sky, or be so far away, you couldn't find them again. But thats what we did. I was laughing like crazy. All of us were. Even my dad, and he is the silent person of the flock. Coarse, all of our happiness dropped, as soon as Kitty yelled stop.

As I looked below, I was scared. For my life and my family.

Half the forest was covered in fire and ash. People that you couldn't even began to describe, mutants were yelling. Not to mention the mutants in red coats, holding guns, rifles, wheeling canons, and anything battle related. This really was a battle.

A battle for the life or death of humans that walked the Earth.

**Oh my gosh! Guys, I'm really excited bout the next chapter! EEEEPPPPP! Its going to be so action packed and sorrowful! Theres going to be sequal too. IF I get reviews for I Promise, I will try to post a chapter for both. **

**Just to get this straight, Fang, Max, and Iggy are 27. Nudge is 24 and Gazzy is 21. Angel is 17. I know everything is so messed up with their ages. So these are the ages I'm useing for them. JoJo, Blaze, and Seth are 14. Kitty is 12. Alex is 8, and Oscar is 6. **

**I almost forgot. To FangLovesMeMost, who has short term memory loss sometimes, lol-Yes, JoJo does stand for something. JoJo stands for Jordan Jones. I love the name Jordan and Jones I got from some commercial.**

**To Sun Alice Auguste- I loved your review. Very...how do put it...different. I never thought of writing chapter 1 like that. I love emotional scenes. I mean, you can always get the hint of a character, or their true, well character. Example: Fang is silent, strong, and unemotionative. But when the love of his life is killed, you really truely see how he really feels for Max.**

**The story is almost done! I loved writing it! Last few chapters, will be undescribable. Really, I'm not kidding. Anyways, got to go!**

**CHERIOS!**


	19. Chapter 19- THE FINAL BATTLE

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP! DO YOU GUYS UNERSTAND THAT THE REVIEWS WENT FROM 20 SOOMETHING TO 46?! jUST FOR THAT, I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS THING THE WHOOLE DAY TODAY! I EVEN WRITTEN THE CHAPTER BEFORE TYPING.**

**So, I dedicate this chapter to Sun Alice Auguste, who like, gove me tons of reviews.**

**I litteraly started writing right after I woke up, so this better get tons of reviews for this. Alright people, lets read!**

**Warning! This chapter does have some gore. Not much, but still, if you have a weak stomach, I'd suggest stop reading. Though, who want to stop reading such a wonderful story, if I do say so myself.**

**SCROLL THE PAGE!**

**MAX**

Imagine a field with. Like the ones in movies, that kids run through, glideing their hand on the top of the wheat. A golden hill of pure beauty. Now add 2 sets of people, each on each side of the innocent field. On top of those people were blod and guts, and so on. Now you have a perfect image, of how the battle field looked like after the battle. Now, I'm not like most girls, and even some guys, who will run shrieking from a spider. But even this image made my stomach do flips.

I had no dout, that it was a battle to the death.

The base camp was huge. On the borders was a campfire, bout the size as a huge flat screen tv. A boulder, as big as the fire, sat up front. Tents big enough to fit several large barn animals in, surrounded the boulder and the campfire.

Sitting at the edges were wide eyed kids, fear and determination written on their faces. Standing at the bottom of the boulder, Jeb, my fater who I hated with everything I had, tried to calm down the bustleing crowd. We met eyes, and I simply nodded.

"Guys! I would like to welcome your leader! Maximum Ride!" Jeb yelled out. Many of the younger ones shivered, but most turned to face me. I was welcomed with many questions, sneers, growls, and gasps. "A girl?" I heard a mutant mutter. He was okay. Much like Dyan, where ever he is. Blonde with the blue entracing eyes. But not a super model.

"Hey! Whats a girl doing up there?!" a voice yelled out. I locked eyes with the owner of the voice, and smirked.

"Because it just so happens, girls are a lot more smarter than guys like you. If you were smart, you would know to back off, because I am Maximum Ride, and will hurt you in a second. Now unless someone else wants to be an idiot, and dout their leader, than so be it. Do remember, I saved most of your lives. Anymore stupid questions?" I said. Then it was silent. Man! I loved doing that! "Good! Can I say my speech, before we go on our suicidal battle?" and silence again. I really could get use to this. "Alright guys. Jeb said we need to have a little chat. So here is my chat." This was going to be one hell of a chat. "You may think your training was the beginning, but believe me when I tell you this. It wasn't. This is the beginning. We help the humans out there survive, in return, they share their societey. Expect pain people! And expect. . .death. 13 year olds! You will be guarding the borders. 12 or younger will stay and train, care for the wounded, or help the border gaurds. 14 and older will follow me out to battle. Now you guys have the choice to stay like a bunch of whimps, or you can fight beside me. Whose with me?!" I yelled out. Our pack of erasers stood up, and buff dudes that were the super babies. Other mutants stood up too. Then more, and then of coarse more. The last to stand was...Holy Nut Crackers! 3 people stood up, saluting me, with bat wings extended behind them. And you won't believe who they were. All 3 of them from the school we went to in Virgina. Sam, my ex boyfriend, and J.J., my friend, were bruised and bloody. Along with...HOLY CHEESE AND SPRINKLES! I barley noticed Lissa, without her heels and skimpy outfits. Instead she wore a hoodie, ripped up jeans, and black converse. Dare I say it, she was exactly like me.

"Sup' Maximum."

"Lissa?"

"You weren't the only mutant in that damn school. I had to put up with heels, flip flops, skirts and flowers, for you. We were trying to blend in. Our mission was to protect you. More specifically, you and Fang. Sam protected you, and I protected Fang." I was shock, I have to admit. But did she have to have her tounge down Fang's throat, to protect him? Angel chuckled behind me. That not-so-little mind reader.

I locked eyes with Sam, and almost puched his lights out, when he went to grab me around the waist, but I was too busy trying not to bust out laughing as Fang growled and threw his arm around my shoulders. Sm backed off, and instead Lissa decided to give Fang a flirty smile. I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my head on his shoulders. The wonderful feeling of possesion. Fang chuckled and I gave him a 'shut up' glare.

"Our battle plan! The strongest will be the erasers, and you buff dudes. You guys will target the Wolven. Others, will target the Red Coats. As for me and my flock, not including Kitty, Alex, and Oscar, we will target the mutants. Red Coats are not mutants, but not entirly human, for those who don't know. Any questions?" and once again silence.

I heard Alex sniffle behind me, and I quickly wrapped her in a hug.

"Don't go. Please?" she whispered. I shook my head and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I can't sweetheart. This is what I was created for. I must go. Hey, listen to me. I promise, I will be back."

"Don't say that!" she wailed. "Don't make a promise, you don't you can keep! At least let me go."

"No. You have to stay here. You're too young. Besides, who will carry my bad ass DNA, besides Osacar? You have to stay here, and make sure that DNA keeps living. I love you baby girl. I love my flock, but I will always love you more. Take care of your brother. He doesn't need to get in trouble, unlike his father who seems to always attract trouble." I gave Alex one last hug, before I let her go. I still remembered holding her after she was born. My first, real living child. If only I could have met her older brother as he grown up. He would be 10 right now, if the Red Coats didn't get him. They said they killed him. After that, I escaped with Blaze, and destiny hated me. I ran right into a white coat trap. Thats when I had Alex and Oscar.

From the corner of my eye, I watched Fang brush Oscar's tears away. It melted my heart, as he whispered, "I love you Oscar. You really are a true son of Max and Fang." It was moments like these, that I hated the most. It could have been the last one with the people you love, before you could die and not see them again.

So much for a happily ever after. But this is my life. When ever is there a happily ever after?

"Lets head out!"

**TimeSkip**

All lined up, in straight rows. 300 on our side, and 1000 or so on their side. We were 300 fighters, agaist 1000 killers. Our fist and punches, against their guns and canons. We were outnumbered. Nothing stopped us from charging. Just a gap between us.

My flock was infront, along with J.J., Lissa, and Sam and a few other mutants. Behind us were the packs of erasers, then behind them were the buff boys. After that was just rows and rows of random mutants.

"Hey. We're going to make it." Fang said softly. I looked to him.

"How do you know?"

"Because we have you. You're indestructable. You've beat...death...and you can beat it again. With you, nothing is impossible."

"Yea. You just keep telling yourself that." I said smirking. I know, smirking when sitting on my death bed. How ironic. Laughing and joking when you're about to commit suicide. Man my life is jacked up.

And then it started. It was one of those moments in movies, that the fight scene goes silent, and all you can do is sit on the edge of your seat, and watch the fight unravel in your eyes. You watched as the leader yell a 'Charge' and it's slow motion.

It narrowed down to this moment. Every little thing narrowed down to this moment. Fighting agaist the whitecoats, fighting the erasers, fighting my brother and then killing him for the first time, to fighting him more afterwards. My fight with Omega, findng my mom, everything, all narrowed down tothis moment. My moment to be the leader of my army, the mother of a new generation, and the freaking Bad Ass Maximum Ride. This time, it was my go to turn the odds around. And like Fang said, my go to make things possible.

Blood and guts splattered us, as the erasers and buff boys tore into the Wolven. I had took down several of the Red Coats with difficulty, but downed several mutants in the process. Iggy and Gazzy threw their bombs, only in return a few canon balls aimed at them. Nudge was holding a Red Coat by the neck, and then in my horror, ripped his head off. When in hell, did she get so damn strong? Blaze was burning the whole place, with JoJo shrieking about his life force.

Bam! Oh god, where the heck am I? I was decked in the temple, making me go fuzzy. I jerked my knee into the Wolven, and sprung into the air, midtwisting and bring my knee to a final stop, as it can down, right on the back of his neck. I broke his neck with a sipl twist, and he was a goner. Hard to kill, but not impossible.

Seth sent flying rocks everywhere. Right straight in the middle of mutants, Red Coats, and Wolven. Stunned the Red Coats and Wolven long enough for someone else to make the kill. Killed the weak mutants.

One short Red Coat went up from behind him. I watched in horror as the person slashed his throat. It went down hill from there. I heard a 'fire!' in the background, and it wasn't long before bullets went flying. I dodged the easily, but when they went flying for Iggy, Nudge went all magnetic and all went to her. My heart stopped as landed right in her chest. Nudge went down, dead, and I couldn't save her.

I snapped my fist in the faces of the Coats, trying to get to Iggy who was craddling the lifeless Nudge. Three Red Coats grabbed him from behind and he let bobms go, right there. I watched the fire go out slowly, giving up on the fact I had lost almost half my flock, till Iggy crawled, all burned up and moaning. I ran straight fo him.

"Iggy!"

"Go Max! I'll be fine. Just go!"

Our friends went down. Angel's wings snapped between a Wolven's fingers, and I was there in a flash. Upper kot on his chin, snapping my fist in his chest mutiple times, and a final twisted neck, and he too was down.

"Angel baby, are you okay?"

"My-my wing, it's-" The damage was worse then I thought. I touched were her right wing was torn from her spine, where both wings meet. That damn mut made me my baby flightless.

"Angel, I need you to do me a favor, okay. Go back to camp and take care of kids." I didn't wait for her to respond. I just ran. I slammed heads together, I twisted necks, and I was even lucky enough to tear a head off. Leaving nothing but a headless mutant.

Then a shriek went off right next to my ear, and I turned just in time to catch Fang in my arms. My breath went cold. Behind Fang was him. Was Dylan, with a hot gun now aimed at me.

I dodged a bullet he fired just in time. I set Fang down and stood my ground. I dodged every bullet he fired.

"So thats it! You're going to hide behind your bullets! Why not you fight me yourself, you traitor!" I yelled. Dylan smirked and dropped his gun.

"You know my Red Coats, were a very smart plan, but I don't think you honestly learn very well. Seth is dead, Nudge is dead, Iggy might as well be dead. Oh and I almost forgot, Fang is now dead. Do you think, that you are going to win?"

For tthe first time ever, I had nothing to say. My flack was dead, Fang was dead, and I was...dead?

_You never give up, until you run out of things to fight for._

I pounced on Dylan. I was outraged. He was their leader. He was the leader of the Woven, Red Coats, and evil mutants. He killed my family, so I would kill him.

I have no idea how it happened, but as I fought him, I got taller. Fur sprouted on my arms, canines ripped into his soft tender skin. I was an eraser, but so was he. He too morphed and it was a battle to the death. This was one death that would either kill us, or save us.

We were an even match. We were strong, fast, agial. We matched. We were a perfect whole. We no longer halves we were now whole. I couldn't beat him.

_But together Max, we can._

_**Who are you, Voice.**_

_I'm your mother._

A gasped, as a dark shadow blocked the light. Both me and Dylan were stunned as watched my mother with huge, and I mean huge, wings. Bigger than Fang and I's put together. She looked at me and smiled, before smiling at Dylan and snapping her fist out. I heard a satisfying crunch beneath her fingers.

"That was for hurting our flock. This is for hurting my daughter." With that, she snapped out her feet into his chest, and litteraly body slammed him to the ground. She grabbed the collor of his shirt and dragged him to me. I knew what to do.

I placed my hands on each side of his head. "This for hurting me, you asshole." and I slammed in knee in his face. "This is for Fang." and I jerked. I twisted his head clean off his shoulders, and played some soccor.

Fang moaned behind me, and my heart sped up. I knelt beside him and craddled his head. I was tired, and was about to do something that would probably cost me my life.

I kissed him. Using the energy I had, I placed my palms on his chest. Light, glowed beneath my fingertips. I felt a rush of groginess, and I blacked out.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**THAT WAS FREAKING AWESOME!**

**I bet you guys did not expect half of it. And because my computer is about to shut down, I'm going to post it like right now. So if I made some mistakes, sorry.**

_**REVIEW**_


	20. Chapter 20

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had the chapter written, but I did not like it at all. It was just so boring. So I had to rewrite it again. I had to make sure that the last chapter was perfect or almost perfect. **

**I dedicate this chapter to a few main reviewers.**

**To Raisa ana' Mariana, Chant de la luna hante, fallingstar97, amd Sun Alice Auguste who jave stayed loyal throughout the horrible writing, mistakes, misspelled words. But I have to dedicate this chapter mainly to FangLovesMeMost, who has made me laugh my butt off, and truely treated me as a sister. **

**Now the moment you've all been waiting for! Drum roles please! The last chapter of The Last Ride: To Maximum Level!**

**SCROLL THE PAGE BEFORE YOU COMBUST INTO A FLASH OF LIGHT!**

**MAX**

Healing Fang took a lot out of me. It was a gift, I did not want to share to the others, only because I wanted to teach them to be strong. Not to mention it took a lot of energy. Energy that I did not have.

I woke next to a fire. I almost jumped out of my socks, when I saw the worried faces surround me. Gazzy, Angel, and Blaze were wide eyed, as I shot up from my position. I looked around our large tent. In the middle stood a small bonfire. In the corner, I clearly saw the shape of a sleeping Fang, his sister hunched over. Iggy was in another, his head between his knees.

My legs became jello, as I recalled the memory. Nudge saving her Iggy, killing herself in the process. Now Iggy, mourned over her. I myself felt like doing the same, but 2 little kids came running in.

"Mom!" they called out. I hugged Oscar and Alex quickly, before a cold chill crept up my spine.

Arms wrapped around me, gripping me in a tight hold. The arms twisted me around fast. Lips smashed on my lips. My eyes fluttered, as I breathed in Fang's intoxicating scent. Shocks of electricity shot through my body, leaving a numbing buzz. My worries washed away, as our lips moved. I felt something wet on my cheek.

I pulled away just in time to hear Fang curse, and brush away a few stray tears from his eyes. I looked onto his obsedian eyes. So full of love and passion. Fang brushed hair out of my face and bent down, brushing our lips once again.

"I love you Max. God I love you so much." he whispered. I choked back a sob, as my own eyes prickled with tears. He loved me. He said he loved me. I kissed him back hard, letting my tounge slip past my lips and brushing his. I was greeted with a satisfying moan.

We broke apart, as someone cleared their throat in the background. My face was on fire. I looked back to my flock. Blaze held JoJo agaist her waist. Angel was smirking towards Fang, probably reading his dirty mind. Oscar smirked and shook his head. Alex whispered something towards him, and his smirk dropped to a frown.

"She's dead, Max. Nudge is dead." Iggy muttered from his corner. I walked to him. His blind eyes were red, his cheeks flushed with anger. I could understand how he felt. Least I could imagine it any way. I would have felt the same for Fang, if I hadn't saved him. I placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Iggy. But this is not your fault. It will never be your fault."

"But it is! I-"

"Stop. She chose to save you. Treasure the fact she gave up her life for you. I'm positive that the last thing that ran through her mind was you."

"No. I never even got to tell her I loved her. She doesn't know that. Besides, how could she love a blind freak?" he said in anger.

"The same as you loved a motormouth freak. Everything will be-" I was cut off. Jeb walked in, with a little girl in his arms.

She was maybe 6 or 7 years old. Mocha colored skin, pale blue eyes. Her hair was in a frizzy bun, and her hand was on her mouth.

Jeb set her down and looked to me.

"Max, I would like you to meet Nig. We had her hidden with us for a long time. Her mother came to us, as soon as she found out. She doesn't know how it happened. We were thinking her pregnancie was a lot like yours. Caused by the WhiteCoats. Trust me I had no clue it happened at all." he said. He took deep breath. "I did some test on this girl's DNA, and found out the father."

"Who is the mother and father then?" I asked annoyed. I heard Angel gasp from behind me.

"The mother died in the battle, and I'm sure the father has no clue he had a child with a woman he loved, but never got a chance to actually be a couple." he sighed out. "Nudge was freaking out when she came to me. She was going on and on about how it was impossibe, that she never got with anyone."

Iggy snapped his head up, shock written on his face. I let the information sink in.

"Who is the father?" I grounded out. My nails were digging deep into my palms. I watched as Jeb's green eyes flicked to Iggy. I watched the girl grab a little shrinket out and started playing with it, staying silent. I knew by heart, that if you asked a simple yeas or no question, and the girl would explode in answers. Rambling. Just like Nudge.

Nig dropped her gadet, and a sweet smelling perfume filled the tent. It was a bomb. Not a stink bomb Gazzy and Iggy always made, but a good flower fragrence.

"Iggy." Jeb said smoothly. I heard the father of Nig, catch his breath. I could almost hear his heart thumping wildly in his chest.

We all greeted her with new hapy faces. Iggy held her last. His eyes squeezed tight, holding her tight agaist his chest. I could see the the way Iggy had created a protecting stance. He was a father at heart, I guess. Years of holding a crying young little Angel, or Gazzy sometimes had grounded that into him.

Iggy whispered something in her ear, and she bursted into tears. I knew what he said. She finally found her dad. We all watched quietly. Iggy asked her if she wanted to help him cook some supper, and her face lit up.

"I love to cook!" she exclaimed. "Mommy said that you were the best cook in the entire world! She said I got my talants from you!" Her face was beaming, tears no longer running. Iggy smiled once again, before picking her up and walking outside.

Jeb already left, but we stood there smiling. Blaze kissed JoJo's forehead, and in returned a glare from Fang. He nodded and walked out. JoJo muttered something about her brother being a total jerk and left too.

"I thought yu were going to die out there." Alex admitted. Oscar nodded in agreement. My heart broke at they're sad faces. Fang wrapped his arms around they're waist and placed them on his knees.

"Why would ypu think that?" he asked.

"Because. Nudge died and then we thought you were going to die."

"Well, we are not dead. So how about we go for a fly. We can pack a basket and go for picnic." Fang suggested. I smiled as we locked eyes. Our first family day out.

**Conclusion**

Everything was fixed. Nudge was gone, but in her place, her daughter stood. She played a big part in the future, but no one knew that. For now she lived happily as a child. Iggy was not entirly happy. He still had a hole in his heart, but was slowly filling with the help of his daughter.

Blaze and JoJo grew close. Soon, they were the new talk of the camp. Many said that it was just like the very first couple. The couple that started it all.

Max and Fang were completly happy. They had they're kids, Alex and Oscar, who were slowly but surly turning into the strongest birdkids, ever known. I guess the genes of Max and Fang helped also, in turning them into the most stuburn kids known too. It was impossible for the couple, who by the way, had another kid coming in 9 months.

Angel was the teacher or new mutants. She taught them how to fight, and to control they're powers. Her students, with the help of Gazzy learned to create weapons which of coarse included bombs.

Jeb passed away. Max had grown fond of her father in the past few months. It was sad funeral, like all others were.

Nudge's passing still haunted the others. When they were missing her, they went to her daughter, hoping that the inherited motormouth would help their hearts.

Humanity still lived, still grown, still stayed. They remembered the saviors, and almost woshipped them as any soldier.

Everything was perfect once and for all.

Or was it?

**MAX**

My heart pounded I read the letter. Fang was asleep, with little Christopher in his arms. Oscar was in bed. The only one not in bed was Alex and I. I was only getting a drink of water, when I found the note.

_Dear Family,_

_Sorry I hurt you guys by doing this, but I need to get away. I'm tired of this. Of everything. I'll see you soon on your death beds. I know that sounds harsh, but you might be dying when I see you again. _

_ Alex_

She ran. She ran from home. She ran from home, leaving me wondering what happened to have made her do this. My daughter, my baby girl, ran away from home. From me.

***sniffle and dramaitc silence* Its done. Its actually done. This last chapter is done. Its a whole lot better than the first time I wrote it. I know I would go on and on, but right now, you need to review. Go ahead. Push the button. The question is;**

_**Are you reading the sequal?**_


	21. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Just going to make this a short author's note. The sequal for this story is up. The story ****Finding the Ride ****is up. It's actually been posted up for quite a while. I am currently trying to get the second chapter written, typed, and posted. Yep! Now I will warn you, this story has a lot of adventure in it, not so much action as the gang's last adventure. There will be an unexpected battle, with lots of action. Um...lets see, what else did I want to talk about? Hmm...should I start a poll? Because I have in mind on adding a new character, that all of my veiwers, create. I might seperate it in several different polls. Like one poll for girl or boy, another for eye color, and one for hair color, and well...you get the point. Well, I'm going to stop here. Now, you go...read ****Finding the Ride . ****Bye Bye!**


End file.
